Retorno
by ConnorKurasay
Summary: Algo terrible termina con el día tan común y corriente de Raven. Una trampa, sangre y muerte. La hechicera tendrá la oportunidad de evitarlo todo desde el principio, pero las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles cuando te enfrentas al destino.
1. Chapter 1

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

No necesito despertador. No, para salir de mis sueños solo hace falta que el reloj del gato Félix que Chico Bestia tiene en su cuarto suene puntual siete veces. Luego es escucharlo desperezarse entre gruñidos y bostezos, el sonido de su cuerpo caer al piso y arrastrarse hasta el baño. Lo oigo todo desde mi cuarto.

Mis poderes están siempre atentos al mutante, uniéndonos como un cordón invisible que él ignora por completo. Es lógico y practico, pues sus instintos son más sensibles que toda mi magia. Si algo malo se avecinara el sería el primero en saberlo, yo lo secundaría. De momento solo me ha despertado como siempre, me pongo de pie, me deshago del pijama, me dirijo a la ducha y me dedico a prepararme para el nuevo día.

Un día rutinario que comienza como siempre. Al abrir mi puerta Chico Bestia está en frente sonriéndome, aún tiene el cabello húmedo y huele a pasta dental.

-Buen día Rae –dice- ¿dormiste bien?

-Es incorrecto –lo reprendo sin ganas de pelear, pero con deseos de que me acompañe por el pasillo hasta el living de la torre- mi nombre es Raven, Rae es incorrecto.

-Raven, Rachel….Rae-rae. Todas suenan bien para mí.

Como lo decía, un día como cualquier otro.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

-Desgraciadamente la policía no ha podido localizar todos los artículos robados de ese depósito de armas –anuncia Robin dejando de lado el teléfono. Y acercándose a la mesa de desayuno donde lo aguardamos algo somnolientos todavía. No sé cómo él puede mantenerse en pie si ha estado contestando llamadas toda la noche atento al caso policial- ¿saben lo que eso significa titanes?

-Más trabajo extra –se quejan Cyborg y Chico Bestia a coro. Star y yo suspiramos descontentas.

-Claro que no, significa que tendremos el honor y sacrificio de encargarnos de esa tarea el día de hoy –bosteza Robin tratando de mantener su rostro serio, pero está demasiado cansado- ¿para eso somos héroes verdad?

-Bueno amigo yo no tenía opción –dice Cyborg llevándose un gran trozo de carne a la boca, juraría por azar que ese trozo de carne todavía muge- mírame viejo, soy media máquina andante no puedo ser paseador de perros o reportero.

Buen punto.

-Era trabajar contigo o con Mento -murmura Chico bestia.

-Derrotar a mi padre –le recuerdo yo. Y creo que veo como su buen humor e inspiración del día se hunde como el Titanic. Sorbo mi té y lo miro estoica, él comienza a desesperarse.

-No me refiero a eso. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios en nombre de lo que creemos y por el bien de todos ¿qué otra cosa es más importante que eso?

-Yo –dice Star interrumpiéndolo- a veces quisiera ser lo suficientemente importante para que dedicaras un día Robin.

Puedo sentir su corazón romperse de tristeza y el de Robin entrar en pánico.

Todos no quedamos en silencio. No, no de nuevo. No una escena romántica-dramática donde mi mejor amiga termina llorando por culpa de su novio que tiende a olvidarse los aniversarios, promesas, cumpleaños y festividades tamaranianas de las que no voy a dar demasiados detalles y de todas esas cosas que para la extraterrestre son tan preciadas. Ya veo venir sus sollozos y las balbuceantes disculpas de mi líder. ¡Que alguien haga algo!

-Ejem Raven…-llama Chico Bestia tirando de mi capa. Él sabe que esto va a acabar mal, y quiere terminarlo antes de que empiece. Al parecer tiene una idea- Rae ¿has pensado en tener hijos?

….Bueno no me lo esperaba…..

Lo miro confusa y el mueve sus ojos en dirección a la escenita que acabamos de evitar, Star y Robin están mirándonos sorprendidos. Pero no sé qué contestar exactamente para continuar con esta estrategia anti-discusiones vergonzosas. ¿Hijos? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió Chico Bestia? Porque no un… "Siento una atracción por Slade ¿no te pasa lo mismo Raven?" O un…."Creo que es muy raro que la electricidad y la televisión por cable llegue hasta esta isla". Yo hubiera tenido algo que responder, ahora… ¿qué digo?

-Hijos…-repito- te refieres a ¿tener hijos contigo?

Chico Bestia abre los ojos como platos y yo proceso lo que acabo de decir. ¡¿Por azar?! ¿¡Que acabo de decir?! Bien echo Raven ahora eres el centro de la atención, al menos los tortolitos tendrán algo que pensar este día aparte de sus problemas amorosos. Las cosas que hago en nombre de la amistad…Cyborg estalla en risas, esto no puede ponerse peor.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,,

Equivocada. Esto entra en la categoría de "peor de lo peor" porque cuando al fin podemos encontrar todo el cargamento perdido, la alegría se esfuma cuando descubrimos que está escondido en el subterráneo. En los agradables túneles cloacales de la ciudad.

Iluminados por luz artificial colocadas de tramo a tramo por los pasajes veo las aguas negras correr bajo mis pies mientras ayudo a cargar todas las cajas sobre la máquina que Cyborg ha traído consigo. Es un proceso lento, pues el vehículo donde se colocan las cajas es pequeño y tiene que realizar muchos viajes de ida y vuelta para ser descargado en la superficie. Para evitar pensar en el repugnante olor que entra en mi nariz y en el sonido de las ratas jugando en los charcos sucios a lo lejos, cada tanto miro de reojo a Star y al su posible ex novio Robin trabajar en silencio cerca uno del otro preguntándome como rayos le hacen para perdonarse y enfadarse constantemente.

-Estarán bien -me dice el hombre maquina a mi lado siguiendo mi mirada- al final todos sus problemas siempre conducen a fortalecer su relación, es mejor que ustedes dos no eviten que discutan de nuevo.

-Solo queríamos un desayuno en paz.

-Las cosas son más simples de lo que aparentan, sé que tú y bestita creen que hacen lo correcto y sus intenciones son buenas, pero mejor no se entrometan –dice sonriendo y yo asiento- Oye Raven ¿cómo serán tus hijos con Chico Bestia?

Pero antes de poder responderle que si seguía con ese tipo de comentarios mis posibles hijos se iban a quedar sin tío Cyborg, un escalofrió me recorre la espalda e instintivamente me vuelvo a buscar a Chico Bestia. Esta inmóvil sosteniendo una caja en sus manos con la mirada perdida en el final del túnel, siento su respiración entrecortada y el miedo emerger en él.

Antes de poder hablarle o siquiera acercarme una fuerza me empuja y estampa contra la pared. Me doblo de dolor en el suelo, creo que me he quebrado algo pero no tengo tiempo de averiguar qué exactamente porque la segunda explosión no se hace esperar demasiado y estalla más cerca esta vez. Trozos de madera vuelan y me golpean mientras el aire comienza a viciarse de tanta pólvora volátil.

No me ha dado tiempo ni de crear un escudo para protegerme. Y apenas puedo ver a mis amigos, creo que distingo a Robin debajo de un pedazo de pared o algo así y está gritando, no puedo escucharlo mis oídos aun chillan debido a la explosión. La cabeza me da vueltas…mi nariz está goteando, y por primera vez deseo que se trate de un resfriado y no otra cosa.

Pólvora, bombas, dinamita un cargamento peligroso de manejar.

Me pongo de pie y avanzo en busca del líder, es al único al que puedo divisar entre tanto polvo y además él sabrá que hacer, eso se supone hacen los líderes. Pero el sigue gritando algo que no puedo entender y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para poder razonar lo que dice, lo suficientemente cerca para darme cuenta que su pierna está atascada debajo de una roca de concreto siento como un brazo me agarra de la cintura y tira de mí. Robin por fin deja de intentar hablarme y lo veo hacerse cada vez más pequeño frente mis ojos.

Es la bestia. Es Chico Bestia, mejor dicho, que me sujeta con fuerza con uno de sus gigantes brazos mientras que con otro carga a Starfire inconsciente y comienza una carrera por los túneles, me aferro todavía confundida y empapada de lo que por lo visto no se trata de ningún resfriado o alergia en mi nariz sino de sangre. No puedo moverme ni hacer nada, tampoco entiendo que está pasando exactamente solo puedo sujetarme de la bestia e intentar no caer.

Escucho otra explosión a lo lejos y en unos segundos recibimos la onda explosiva que nos empuja con fuerza acompañada de miles de rocas todavía más lejos de ella y Chico bestia tropieza cayendo sobre los sucios charcos con nosotras en brazos. Siento mi piel rasparse contra las paredes que frenan mi caída de a poco hasta que por fin me quedo estática en el suelo. Pasan unos segundos en los que no puedo ponerme de pie ni pensar en nada excepto en que está corriendo el tiempo cada vez más y más rápido y que he perdido una de mis botas.

-Rae –

Esa soy yo.

-Rachel ¿estás? –siento como las nerviosas manos de Chico bestia me ayudan a incorporarme hasta lograr sentarme con la espalda contra la pared junto con Star, la inconsciente Star- ¿Raven te encuentras bien?

Claro que no estoy bien. Estoy mareada, empapada en agua sucia y sangre, me he roto unas cuantas costillas y no sé qué demonios sucede. Quiero decir todo eso, quiero gritar, llorar, pero en su lugar muevo un poco mis piernas y le murmuro angustiada.

-Perdí mi bota.

Él sonríe todo lleno de raspones y me da un abrazo a la mitad, si, a la mitad porque la otra parte del abrazo le corresponde también a mi amiga Tamaraniana aunque dudo que en su estado lo disfrute tanto como yo. Me besa la frente, a lo lejos otro estruendo.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que todo esto termine, yo volveré con Cy y Robin–dice poniéndose de pie. Sonando tan natural, tan desconsiderado dadas las circunstancias que provoca darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. ¿Acaso no ha escuchado los estallidos provenientes de allí? Pero no puedo moverme, ni hablar, ni evitar que desaparezca convertido en chita de regreso a la nube de polvo olor a pólvora.

Me quedo sola.

Star está muy fría con su cabeza apoyada contra mi hombro mientras escucho otra explosión a lo lejos. Fue una tontería pensar que hoy sería un día común y corriente, quisiera volver a esta misma mañana para corregirlo y deshacerme de la sangre pegajosa entre mis manos. No tengo opción, ni una buena estrategia, ni una manera de explicar lo que acaba de suceder o lo que sucederá a partir de ahora. No tengo a nadie.

Tomo una de las gemas de mi cinturón. Empujo el cuerpo de mi amiga lo más lejos de mí, repito mi mantra de memoria y lanzo la joya contra el piso con suficiente fuerza como para que estalle en miles de pedazos oscureciendo todo.

.,.,.,.,,,.,..,.,.,.,…,..,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,..,.,.,.,.,.

No necesito despertador. No, para salir de mis sueños solo hace falta escucharlo desperezarse entre gruñidos y bostezos, el sonido de su cuerpo caer al piso y arrastrarse hasta el baño. Lo oigo todo desde mi cuarto.

Mis poderes están siempre atentos al mutante, uniéndonos como un cordón invisible que él ignora por completo. Si algo malo se avecinara el sería el primero en saberlo, yo lo secundaría. De momento solo me ha despertado como siempre, me pongo de pie, me deshago del pijama y me dirijo a la ducha.

Un día rutinario que comienza como siempre, al abrir mi puerta Chico Bestia está en frente sonriéndome, aún tiene el cabello húmedo y huele a pasta dental.

-Buen día Rae –dice- ¿dormiste bien?

-Es incorrecto –digo y no me refiero a mi nombre. Es incorrecto porque esto ya lo he vivido, porque acabo de recordar como llegue aquí y a la vez recuerdo las bombas, la sangre y el haberlos perdido todos y a cada uno de ellos. Sé cómo terminará mi día si no logro cambiar las cosas.

Hoy no es un día como cualquier otro.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

 **Capítulo 2**

Esto no comenzó con buen pie.

-Dices que hoy todos moriremos, excepto tú.

-Por bombas que se encuentran en el subterráneo.

-Que volviste en el tiempo solo para alertarnos.

La mesa de desayuno vacía de desayuno, llena de escépticos y somnolientos héroes en pijamas. Olvidé que aunque todos ellos son mis amigos, mi familia, también son personas y por lo visto unas muy incrédulas porque bueno, no me creyeron nada a la primera

-¿Pero y la paradoja del tiempo? - pregunta Cyborg estirándose sobre la mesa de la cocina más burlón que realmente interesado- ¿no tendría que haber dos Ravens aquí? ¿Te imaginas esa pesadilla?

No puedo culparlos yo tampoco lo hubiera creído tal loca historia pero eso no quita el hecho de que el moreno empiece a colmar mi paciencia con esa clase de preguntas. Lo voy a ignorar, Cybogr a partir de ahora no existes.

Entre las diferentes reacciones el que más me preocupa es el ojeroso Robin que ha quedado pensando un buen rato en silencio con su mano en la barbilla, de él dependerá si deciden hacerme caso o no. Star ha sido la más comprensiva, ha analizado la situación y sus preguntas siempre surgen sobre el cómo llegue hasta aquí de nuevo. Ella tiene experiencia en el tema de los viajes en el tiempo pues lo ha vivido en carne propia, sin embargo no puede explicarse la falta de instrumento para tal travesía. En su momento ella utilizó el reloj de Warp y si no fuera por Cyborg y por las circunstancias me tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarle sobre el hechizo y mi gema.

En cuanto a Chico bestia se encuentra mordisqueando la mesada silenciosamente dándole vueltas a otra cuestión: la falta de comida mañanera.

-Si lo que dices es cierto… –interrumpe Robin de repente.

-Lo es –le refuto molesta cruzándome de brazos, preparándome para el interrogatorio. Me sé todos los trucos del pelopincho, todo está en mantener el contacto visual y responder de manera precisa y sin titubeos.

-¿Quién ocasionó la explosión?

No tengo la menor idea. Bueno el truco está ahora en decir eso pero con palabras que él pueda entender.

-Estábamos sacando todo el cargamento fuera, era peligroso que estuviera allí si se activaba la superficie se desboronaría, pero no vi como sucedió. Tal vez movimos algo inestable o fue un ataque intencional, no lo sé.

-¿A que hora sucedieron los hechos? ¿Quienes estuvieron involucrados? –insiste y yo niego con la cabeza esquivando sus ojos- necesito saber si había alguien más allí con nosotros, Warp, Control Freak, Dr luz, un posible culpable, un posible plan, un villano. ¡Algo!

¿Cuánto café ha tomado ya? ¿Cómo puede mantenerse de pie? Su cuerpo está llegando al límite, tiembla, el stress y el cansancio lo asaltan de a momentos, no creí que llevara tanto tiempo investigando este caso. Los demás se sorprenden tanto como yo, y él respira hondo y se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Necesito datos precisos Raven no puedes decirme que solo explotamos.

Me quedo mirándolo. Eso fue básicamente lo que pasó, un momento estábamos discutiendo como serian mis hijos con Chico Bestia y al otro una gran roca caía sobre su pierna impidiéndole escapar.

-Al menos sabes dónde están las bombas ¿verdad amiga? –pregunta Star y yo asiento lentamente. Puedo llegar hasta ahí si me concentro- ¿lo ves? no estamos del todo mal Robin. ¡Animo!

El líder sonríe exhausto y se recuesta sobre la mesa.

-Entonces avisaré a la policía para que aíslen y protejan a todos los habitantes de la zona de peligro, prepárense titanes para entrar a las cloacas de Jump City y a ver qué sucede.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Es una sorpresa llegar al lugar exacto y no encontrar absolutamente nada. Solo el eco de nuestros pasos y susurros en esta enorme caja de concreto donde se supone seria el principio del fin, ni una sola bomba o algo que me conceda algo de razón.

-¡Eco, eco! -grita Chico Bestia y luego espera a que los túneles le devuelvan sus propias palabras.

… _.Eco Eco_ …

-¡Bluterrfag! –grita Star y el eco tan terrestre como nosotros antes de enredarse con palabras extrañas le devuelve sombrío silencio. Su sonrisa fácil se borra.

-Según mis sensores nadie aparte de nosotros a estado aquí en mucho tiempo -dice Cyborg mirando su brazo- el aire está limpio de cualquier posible residuo de pólvora tanto como aquí como por los demás túneles a la redonda. Créanme cuando les digo que lo más amenazador que ha captado mis maquinas son las ratas.

-Ratas muy grandes –ríe Chico Bestia tomando una entre sus manos, el animalito se retuerce, es liberado y corre en dirección a Robin.

-¿Saben lo que esto significa titanes? –pregunta el líder lanzándome una mirada llena de cuestionamientos, mientras ahuyenta a roedor de una patada.

-¿Más trabajo extra? -responde Cyborg tratando de sonar gracioso, nadie le hace caso. Tu no existes Cy- a lo mejor necesitamos investigar a un poco mas ¿Qué les parece?

Sin pruebas que certifiquen que mi historia es cierta Robin no la está pasando bien, puedo sentirlo nervioso, cansado, le urge salir de aquí. No confía en mí y descubro que estamos igual ya que igualmente empiezo a creer que todo fue un loco sueño.

-Raven nunca mentiría –me defiende Star- ella nos ha dicho todo lo que podía decirse, es ahora nuestro turno de ayudar.

Los muchachos asienten serios, totalmente comprometidos con la misión y yo pienso "Joder" me he callado un par de cosas Star, yo no soy tan sincera como tú. No me comprometas.

Yo no miento sin un buen motivo. Pero existen muchos tipos de mentiras y existen las omisiones de la verdad, son muy distintas. Hasta ahora dije solo verdades pero no mencioné en ningún momento detalles como el hecho de que este viajecito en el tiempo esta drenado mis poderes a medida que trascurren las horas, la manera y el orden en que van a morir todos ellos, ni la posible destrucción de esta realidad. Solo detalles.

-Lo importante es poner a salvo a los habitantes –suelta Robin- la policía podría darnos datos más certeros. Una ubicación exacta, un sospechoso, algo a lo que pudiéramos aferrarnos.

-¿Que propones? –pregunta Cyborg.

-Volver a la superficie. Podré comunicarme con la policía allí, usaré la computadora.

-Yo me quedo -interrumpe Star- Raven dijo que todo sucedería aquí, este el punto de acción. ¿Porque volver?

-Pero…

-Estas poniendo en duda la historia de nuestra amiga –continua molesta y de brazos cruzados, como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche- si estas tan seguro de que nada pasara aquí abajo…no será problema que decida quedarme a vigilar. ¿Estaré a salvo no es así?

Robin hace chillar los dientes y mira a mi dirección ¿me está echando la culpa? ¿Quiere que diga algo a su favor? ¿Esta estreñido?

-Tú quieres volver para poder seguir con tu propia investigación secreta, contestar el teléfono todo el día y dejar este asunto para después –finaliza mi amiga.

Y casualmente esta escena me resulta familiar. Volteo a ver a Chico Bestia suplicándole en silencio "No menciones los hijos, no metas la pata, di algo coherente esta vez"

-Oye Rae…-dice el mutante tirando de mi capa- creo que buscaré pistas…lejos de aquí. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Buena idea. Giro sobre mis talones y me alejo, no quiero quedarme y tener que oírlos tratar de que sus palabras suenen mejor de que en realidad es, no hasta que me asegure que nada pasara a partir de ahora. Me separo del grupo y antes de desaparecer por un pequeño portal volteo hacia Robin y le advierto:

-Aléjate de las rocas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Por lo visto hay solo dos túneles conectando este asqueroso búnker con los demás, una entrada y una salida, siendo la "salida" el preciso lugar donde Chico Bestia me dejó a salvo del peligro junto a Starfire. Pero fuera de eso los charcos, las ratas y el habitual sonido de las aguas residuales no hay nada más, aunque las luces que en el techo cada tres metros aproximadamente siguen en pie y es reconfortante porque he empezado a poner en duda mi propia historia.

A lo mejor todo está en mi cabeza solo ha sido un mal sueño, un vivido sueño que mis poderes se inventaron. Bueno pero sueño o no el bunker estaba en el lugar exacto en que lo recordé, mis poderes aún pueden ser la causa….bueno Raven al menos acertaste sobre la discusión de Robin y Star. Como si eso nunca pasase…

-Rae- Rae –escucho el eco rebotar por las paredes. Me detengo y espero a que él logre alcanzarme- uff al fin, ¿oye no tienes miedo de perderte?

-Tú me encontrarías –respondo esperando que mi comentario suene lo más frio posible- ¿alguna novedad?

-Bueno Robin dijo que todos regresáramos a la torre si no encontrábamos nada en veinte minutos y una rata mordió a Cy ¿Tú que encontraste?

Levanto la mirada y sigo andando.

-¿Nada de nada? ¡Qué bueno! –suelta contento dando un salto y yo me freno de golpe esperando una buena explicación- me refiero a que prefiero que no haya nada antes de estar rodeado de bombas y todo eso, viajes en el tiempo y toda esa locura.

-Tú tampoco me crees ¿verdad? –buen momento para esconderme bajo mi capa. Si él me cree o no, dependerá si yo resuelvo que esto ha sido solo un loco sueño o no- todavía no me has dicho tú opinión.

-Es una historia en verdad extraña…

Y lo dice el chico de color verde.

-Pero hemos enfrentado a miles de villanos tan raros, evitado el fin del mundo, somos amigos de una extraterrestre…–continuó- yo te creería de todas formas, es eso o…

-Es eso o trabajar con Mento –le suelto y se queda mirándome sorprendido pues era lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sonríe feliz unos segundos. Sin necesitaba una razón para creer, esto a sino suficiente. Para los dos.

Pero como siempre para arruinar el momento un aterrador grito en forma de eco irrumpe entre las paredes hasta nosotros. No sé por qué no me sorprende pero es Cyborg y está siendo atacado por la fauna local.

\- Tú te quedas aquí tranquila y a salvo y bueno…ya regreso –balbucea él rascándose su brazo derecho, retrocediendo lentamente, pero tropieza, cae de espaldas, se levanta y corre nervioso hacia su noble tarea de salvar a su mejor amigo de las ratas. Si fuera por mí dejaría que Cy recibiera su merecido.

Lo veo alejarse y contengo el aliento analizando la situación, recordándome que todavía tengo tiempo pues el incidente ocurrió casi al anochecer y en este momento apenas son las ocho de la mañana. Mi cabeza hace _clic_ ¡todavía es muy temprano! Quien quiera que haya escondido el cargamento robado en este bunker todavía no ha llegado por aquí a guardar su tesoro. Eso explicaría porque los sensores de Cy indicaban que nadie aparte de nosotros había estado por aquí antes.

Debo decírselo a Robin. Recito mi mantra alterada por el descubrimiento pero nada sucede, mi magia no es suficiente para abrir un portal. Estoces volaré.

En cuanto mis pies despegan del suelo miles de pequeñas patitas y hocicos tiran de mí hacia abajo, enredándose entre mis piernas. Es un mar de ratas que corren en tropilla por el túnel de salida desesperadas. ¿Por qué huyen estos animales? La respuesta llega con el aroma de la pólvora y el miedo corriendo por mi espina dorsal, un miedo de alerta ajeno. Chico bestia no está aquí, ha regresado por los demás. _"Quédate aquí a salvo…"_

¡Maldición! Esto está pasando otra vez.

Me aferro a la pared esperando la primera explosión, pero algo cambia. El estallido suena sobre mi cabeza esta vez…el techo empieza a desboronar ¿Que rayos sucede?

"Quien quiera que haya escondido las bombas aquí todavía no ha llegado con el cargamento" Tomando la gema de mi cinturón corro junto con las ratas con todo el techo desmoronándose sobre nosotras. Mi propia sangre pegajosa entre mis dedos…nuevamente me he quedado sin nada.

"O talvez acaban de llegar y nos encontraron en su querido bunker" Una ecuación bastante obvia: en lugar de hacernos explotar derribaran todo el concreto sobre nosotros.

Mi gema estalla violentamente contra la pared y todo se torna oscuro.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,…,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hubo un tiempo en que Chico Bestia se divertía ocultando mi capa por toda la torre. Ya no, que suerte. Perdía mucho tiempo buscándola.

Sé que es una tontería pensar en eso, pero estoy esperando que el reloj marque las siete para recién poder levantarme y comenzar de nuevo. He fallado en salvarlos, la bomba explotó sobre ellos esta vez. Nada cambió: la discusión de los novios, Cyborg y sus burlas, Chico Bestia poniéndome a salvo sin percatarse realmente que lo hacía.

Al menos sé que le diré a Robin esta vez, la ubicación exacta de la bóveda de concreto, un posible sospechoso y parte de su plan, lo que los policía le dirán por teléfono antes de siquiera tener que levantar su móvil. Le ahorraré tiempo, el sabrá que hacer. Y yo no me separare de ellos en ningún momento.

La puerta se abre.

-Buenos días Raven. ¿Dormiste bien?

Esta vez nada será incorrecto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Gracias por sus bellos reviews!**

 **Connor Kurasay.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 _ **Retorno**_

 _ **Capitulo3**_

El mismo túnel, el mismo putrefacto olor, los mismos héroes. La misma tediosa, tediosa ola de preguntas estúpidas.

-Aun me quedó una duda ¿porque no hay dos réplicas de ti Raven? ¿Y la paradoja del tiempo?

Hay que ver el lado positivo al menos no estamos en la torre, sino en las alcantarillas. Esperen ¿eso es positivo?

-Magia-respondo.

-Si, pero como le haces para...

-Magia.

Mi compañero me queda mirando, aprieta los dientes y abre la boca para preguntar nuevamente.

-¿A quién le importa eso Cy? –arremete Chico Bestia quitándolo del su camino y colocando sus manos en forma de súplica- dime, dime. Tienes que decirme como morí Raven, poorfavooor.

Y hablando de preguntas que no voy a responder...

-No lo sé –miento acurrucando mis rodillas contra el pecho como una muralla entre nosotros, escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos. No le voy a decir. No porque me resulte vergonzoso expresarle lo agradecida que estoy por salvarme e intentar salvar a los demás, sino porque es extraño explicar cómo puso mi vida por sobre las demás. Estoy en deuda- yo no estuve allí cuando sucedió.

El lanza un largo quejido y se sienta mi lado. Como si saber la forma y circunstancias en que vas a morir fuera una de las cosas que ni quisieras perderte.

-No es justo, le dijiste a todos los demás como habían muerto la última vez en el viaje del tiempo excepto a mí.

-Eso no es cierto -murmura Robin sentado en frente- a mí no me lo ha dicho aún.

-Pues te aplasta una roca –murmuro con toda la intención de hacerlo enfadar. Ha estado mas sonriente que la encantadora Starfire desde la hora del café y es mucho decir porque en esta, como en las anteriores realidades, esta desvelado, cansado y se acaba de enterar que hoy moriremos todos por bombas, viaje en el tiempo, ect, ect.. Finalmente me dirige una de sus miradas de fastidio y responde:

-No quería saberlo Raven, pero gracias lo tendré en cuenta.

Es el único indicio de mal humor que vi de él en todo el día. Es extraño pero satisfactorio saber que él hará algo al respecto con todo el huracán de palabras que le solté esta mañana. Le di todos los datos necesarios esta vez, incluso lo de mi falta de poderes, la gema que se alimenta de magia para poder viajar en el tiempo y la escasa energía que tengo para brindarle a partir de ahora.

-¿Me lo dirás Rae?

Todo fue mero acto de interrumpir el desayuno con mis alentadoras palabras del tipo: "hoy por tercera vez consecutiva moriremos todos" se quedaron con la boca abierta…. "Al menos que hagamos algo al respecto" y ellos tragaron duro. Acompañada de una típica charla-debate de "es muy posible que Raven este loca" y "ojala que sea así porque si no… estamos jodidos" Pero con datos tan certeros en mano no pusieron demasiado en duda mi historia y Robin no podía esperar llegar al bunker.

Y aquí estamos.

Mientras contengo el castañeo de mis dientes envidiando de Star, sentada a mi derecha, su inmunidad al frio. Me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en examinar el escondite donde nos encontramos. Es pequeño, sucio y de paredes de concreto llena de agujeros que dudo mucho que ratas comunes lo hayan causado. Es perfecto para pasar de ser percibido mientras esperamos que nuestro anfitrión se digne a llegar a esconder el cargamento.

Nos hemos escabullido entre uno de los estrechos pasillos, hasta dar con esta parte del submundo. Está unos metros por encima del lugar en cuestión, saliendo de aquí nos da una ventajosa vista panorámica del lugar y nada ni nadie podrá rastrearnos. Además el brazo robótico de Cyborg nos alertara de cualquier sujeto que entrase tarde o temprano. Espero que temprano, hay movernos pronto esto es un congelador.

Esta vez llegamos en el tiempo justo, ni demasiado tarde como para explotar, ni demasiado temprano como para que en un imprevisto pero bien elaborado cambio de planes las bombas explotaran sobre nosotros. Ni tan frio ni tan caliente. Como en el cuento de ricitos de oro.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca supe el final de ese cuento, la niña encuentra el plato con la temperatura justa ¿luego qué?

Supongo que llegan los osos y se la devoran, digo, la chiquilla ha estado jugando con su comida, en su casa, sin permiso, no puede esperar mucha piedad por parte de la familia de animales. Debería huir de allí cuanto antes, esa sería su opción más lógica.

Observo a Chico Bestia humedecer sus labios. El frio lo ha hecho enmudecer.

¿Cuál es mi opción lógica?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Al parecer me quedo dormida un buen rato acurrucada al calor de Star cuando Cyborg anuncia que algo se aproxima.

Al principio no se escucha absolutamente nada aparte de nuestras respiraciones en conjunto alteradas por la expectativa, pero luego se trasforma en un murmullo lejano. Y para cuando el hombre maquina nos concede la señal para echar un vistazo personalmente allí afuera, es todo un estruendo mecánico que se pasea por el túnel de entrada al bunker.

-Bien el plan es este Titanes. Hay que bajar y echar un vistazo, recolectar datos e investigar antes de cualquier movimiento –dice Robin tomando una de sus armas- necesitamos saber con qué estamos tratando antes de un plan de ataque. Ser invisibles.

-Habla por ti y tus silenciosos pies –murmura Cyborg- un tipo de mi porte no podrá pasar de ser percibido. No al menos por ese camino.

Es verdad. El campo de batalla es una caja de concreto sin recovecos o rincones que permitan esconderse con facilidad, sin mencionar al constante trajinar y vigilancia de los sospechosos trasladando la dinamita y si a esto le sumamos mi poco porcentaje de energía desperdiciar. Esto es trabajo para alguien como Robin y Star. Pero sobretodo para alguien como…

-Viejo me trasformare en rata y no sabrán que los golpeó –Chico Bestia se arremanga su uniforme confiado y alegre. Pero Cyborg lo detiene tirando de él haciendo que intencionalmente choque conmigo. ¡Auch!

-Olvídalo Bestita tú te quedas aquí. Robin, te llevas a Star. Nosotros te cubriremos bordeando la zona, hay varias partes donde la pared se desborona trataremos de cuidarte la espada desde allí.

-Pero…-tartamudea el mutante.

-Nada de peros, a trabajar -ordena el líder deslizándose a través de la entrada del refugio seguido de cerca por Star. Cyborg nos señala el umbral opuesto indicándonos nuestro camino. Antes de subir los resbalosos escalones con moho para atravesar la puerta escucho la voz dolida de mi compañero verde.

-No lo entiendo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cuando por fin logramos atravesar los quince metros de pasillo, deteniéndonos cada cinco segundos por cualquier insignificante ruido fuera de lo que se espera en una alcantarilla llena de fétidos residuos, ratas ...y lo olvidaba miles de toneladas de dinamita siendo manipulada justo detrás de esa maltita pared. Nos disponemos a controlar la situación o dar apoyo desde lo alto, tarea que nos toma aproximadamente cinco segundos antes de darnos por vencidos.

¿Por qué?

Porque cuando mis ojos logran acostumbrarse a la luz y realmente ver el panorama, mi corazón se detiene y el aire pesa en mis pulmones.

No puedo creerlo. Allí abajo cargando todo el arsenal perdido están todos los robots esclavos de Slade.

Slade, Slade, Slade.

Esto no está mal, ¡esta pésimo!

Si antes había imaginado un posible culpable para toda esta catástrofe, estoy segura que ese nombre no figuraba en mis pensamientos, ni por millas de distancia. Pero la saña a la hora de matarnos, no solo una sino que debido a mí culpa, dos veces en este bunker solo pueden pertenecer a alguien como él.

Cyborg reacciona rápido. Nos empuja fuera del alcance de la luz del bunquer y nos obliga a agazaparnos. Acto seguido me toma por los hombros casi aplastándome con todo el peso de sus brazos metálicos.

-¿¡Tu sabias de esto?!

Mi corazón se encoje y me quedo muda.

-¿¡Sabias que se trataba de Slade!? ¿¡Y aun así nos trajiste?!

Comienzo a tartamudear cosas sin sentido, no solo por mi propia confusión sino por el miedo desenfrenado que corre a través de mí, Cyborg me estruja los hombros con sus enormes manos y con sus ojos furiosos atravesándome. No tengo suficiente poder para alejarlo, ni siquiera puedo modular palabras y estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar cuando una enorme garra lo empuja lejos de mí y veo a la bestia interponerse entre ambos.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-el grito apenas es descifrable pues es más un rugido que palabras.

Todo se congela.

Por unos segundos los tres nos quedamos quietos en nuestros lugares, el hombre maquina en el suelo mirándonos sorprendido, Chico Bestia a medio trasformase respirando tembloroso de espaldas a mí y yo hecha trizas por dentro y por fuera. Todo es silencio, hasta que las alarmas comienzan a sonar.

¿Cuál era nuestra misión? "dar apoyo y controlar la situación desde lo alto" las primeras explosiones nos avisan que fallamos rotundamente. Star y Robin están fuera de juego por nuestro descuido.

Y no fui la única en percatarme de ello. La mirada de Cyborg volvió a ser la misma, la misma tan fraternal y ahora cargada de culpa por su asalto de ira y por haber olvidado a los nuestros en estas circunstancias. Se puso de pie y dio su última orden.

-Quiero que saques de aquí a Raven cuanto antes, llévala a la torre. Yo me encargaré de esto.

¡¿Qué!?

-No, no y no. No debemos separarnos –intento razonar corriendo hacia el, tratando de impedir que se lance al búnquer que ahora con todas las alarmas y explosiones parece más un área de guerra- si nos separamos moriremos.

Pero apenas la punta de mis dedos rozan su armadura, cuando él me empuja haciéndome caer intencionalmente sobre los formidables brazos de la bestia ya en su forma completa.

-Y si eso llegara a suceder, tú volverás en el tiempo para evitarlo una vez más.

Cuando la gema estalla ni siquiera soy consciente de donde estoy.

 _ **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _ **Connor Kurasay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

 **Capítulo 4**

Maldito sean.

Malditos sean todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de equipo. Malditos por no escucharme, por hacer caso omiso a mis advertencias, por obligarme a regresar.

"Y lo intentaras de nuevo" fueron las palabras de Cyborg.

Como si esto se tratara de un juego, rompes algo, pero no importa con magia puedes repararlo las veces que quieras. Pero no es así, ojala fuera tan fácil.

¿Cuantas veces he regresado ya? ¿Tres? Y siempre es la misma historia repetida una y otra vez, ellos mueren y yo cargo con la culpa, el tiempo retrocede de nuevo, ellos mueren yo cargo con la culpa, el tiempo gira como ruleta rusa, ellos mueren.

 _Pero esta vez no fue del todo igual_ -Me recuerda mi subconsciente- _Si hubiera sido similar no estarías acurrucada entre las sabanas de tu cama ahogando tus sollozos en la almohada._

Fue diferente claro. Porque esta vez Chico Bestia no pudo sacarme de las alcantarillas a tiempo. Nos vimos atrapados por el fuego y las explosiones, arrinconados en medio del caos. Pero estoy viva y a salvo. Regrese, reinicie el día.

Rompes algo…

Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza las imágenes. Ni el olor a carne y pelaje siendo devoradas por las llamas, aun me arde la nariz, mi cuerpo tiembla. Y el tibio calor de las mantas sobre mí no son más que una incómoda sensación.

Idiota. Usar tu cuerpo como escudo para mantenerme a salvo del fuego, maldito seas Chico bestia.

Pero con magia lo solucionas todo ¿verdad Cyborg? Me gustaría preguntarte Cy… ¿Cómo hago para sacar de mi mente las imágenes del cuerpo a medio carbonizar de un joven cuyo único propósito perece ser el poner su vida al servicio de la mía? No le diste chance de quedarse junto a Robin y Star. Hubiera encontrado la muerte al igual que ellos, pero yo no tendría que cargar con eso, no tendría que deberle más de lo que ya tenía pendiente.

¿Cómo hago para olvidar tus palabras enfurecidas, gritándome, estrujándome, echándome la culpa de todo? No hay magia para ello.

¿Cómo haré para volverlos a mirar sin resentimientos o culpa?

El tic tac del reloj a lo lejos y en mis manos la gema que casi pierde por completo su brillo carmesí, a un tris de oscurecerse por completo. Debería alegrarme, aun puedo volver una vez más. Eso es mejor que nada, pero no puedo pensar con claridad.

He fallado tantas veces, si ahora ocurre lo mismo será el fin.

 _Vamos Rachel, una chance más, hazte de un plan y salva el día, no te quedes allí lloriqueando._

Me pongo de pie, salgo en la penumbra del alba. Atravieso el pasillo en dirección al living y me detengo justo al lado del sofá. Bien, me autofelicito. No creí llegar tan lejos ¿ahora qué?

Si le digo a Robin, estamos muertos, si le digo a Cybog no me creerá, y desaparecemos de la faz de la tierra. Si le digo a Chico bestia…el imbécil palmará de mil y una formas. Si no hago absolutamente nada estamos muertos, muertos ¡muertos!

-¡Argh! ¡Los odio a todos!-grito tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, sabiendo que con tan poca magia dentro de mí, nada podrá explotar, romperse o siquiera crujir por mi reacción. Solo el eco de mis propios retorcidos pensamientos que….

-Lamento causarte tanta pena amiga.

¿He?

-¿Pero no es acaso que al que madruga Dios le da otro pie izquierdo?

¿He? ….….

-Y el que amanece del lado incorrecto de la cama, debe poner buena cara al mal tiempo. O quizás…

-¿Star?-

-Buen día Rachel –saluda la Tamaraneana desde la cocina- ¿gustas saborear conmigo el desayuno?

Está en pijamas mezclando quien sabe qué dentro de una olla al fuego. El aroma no invita a quedarse, pero tengo la seguridad de que nada es peor que dejar que mis pensamientos me acorralen.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?-pregunto.

-Preparo pastel de princesa –dice sirviendo en un par de platos la extraña mezcla- cuando tu corazón carga penas, la mejor cura es dejar que el horrible sabor de este preparado te haga olvidarlas. ¿Cuáles son tus penas amiga?

Sus enormes y tristes ojos se encuentran con los míos, y me invade la necesidad de correr lo más lejos posible. Con tanta oscuridad y a falta de poderes no llegaría muy lejos. En cambio, tomo lugar a la mesa y sumerjo mi cuchara en el tazón de comida y me la llevo a la boca sin titubeos. El sabor acido, amargo y resbala en mi garganta dificultosamente.

-Está bueno –murmuro forzándome a tragar.

Ella sonríe y me imita.

-Está bueno –dice y se lleva la cuchara a la boca con determinación.

Una vez más sentadas frente a frente, separadas por la mesa de desayuno, vestidas en pijamas, con el cabello echo un desastre. Engullimos la comida.

-Esta bueno –decimos a coro. Y la agridulce comida produce que gruesas lágrimas se resbalen por nuestros rostros.

Que comida tan efectiva, creo que consumida en mayores cantidades podría hacerte olvidar cualquier tipo de malos recuerdos, incluyendo aquellos que pertenecen a tu infancia. Estoy a punto de comentarlo en voz alta pero entonces el ambiente se llena de aquel sonido compulsivo, tan característico del llanto contenido. Soy una pésima amiga.

-¿Star?

Ella limpia su rostro con la misma mano con la que carga el cubierto y fuerza una sonrisa.

-Robin –dice a modo de explicación.

Hombres. Causados problemas desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Me preocupa Robin –continua- su salud mental y física. Últimamente no sale de su cuarto, ni para comer, acudimos a las misiones sin su presencia. No recuerdo la última vez que pude hablar con él, no sin recibir una orden. Tenía la esperanza de que sería algo temporal, pero…-mueve sus hombros incomoda- pero hoy es un nuevo día, las cosas mejoraran ¿no lo crees?

No sé qué responder. Podría decirle que todo estará bien, seria mentirle. Podría decir "no te preocupes hoy tú novio muere aplastado por una roca" .No es buena idea estrategia para levantar ánimos, al menos para alguien como ella. No sé qué decir, los sentimentalismo no son mi fuerte. Desearía tener conmigo a Chico bestia así montaríamos el teatrito donde él hace preguntas estúpidas y yo respondo algo incoherente.

Chico bestia….

Tomo la cuchara y vuelvo a llenar mi boca de puré color algas.

-¿Que sucede contigo amiga? ¿Porque sufre tu corazón?

Ay ojala pudiera contarte.

Contarle a Star…¿porque no? Siempre que se lo cuento a los demás todo acaba mal. Star ya ha viajado en el tiempo, ella comprenderá, somos amigas, me creerá. Demonios ¿porque no se me ocurrió antes?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Esperaba algo así como un abrazo, unas dulces palabras de parte de mi mejor amiga. Esperaba un "descuida Raven pensaremos un plan" acompañado de más comida Tamaraneana. Pero esto, esto es mucho mejor.

-Tengo un plan –dice Starfire poniéndose de pie, alejando de un golpe la cacerola con la comida. Es tan repentino que no puedo reaccionar ni cuando soy tomada por mi brazo y arrastrada por los pasillos- no le contaras a nadie lo de tu viaje, perderemos mucho tiempo, además no lo entenderán. No digas nada a nadie, solo deja que hable yo.

Tampoco sé cómo reaccionar a eso.

Cuando pasamos frente a al cuarto del mutante verde, mi compañera golpea con fuerza la puerta ordenándole ponerse de pie cuanto antes, en segundos veo aparecer a mi adormilado compañero vistiendo su ropa de dormir: shorts y una playera que tiene escrito "Otaku"

-¿Chicas? ¿No es muy temprano para…?¡oye Star espera! ¡No me arrastressss!

Ahora cargándonos a ambos sigue avanzando a buen ritmo, sin inmutarse. Mi compañero se trasforma en un oso, un elefante, un alce, pero ella no nos libera. Con su súper fuerza la resistencia que oponemos no significa nada, finalmente llegamos al final del recorrido. Star ni se molesta en tocar, en cambio propina una buena patada a la puerta e ingresa sin anunciarse.

-Cyborg tenemos problemas -dice soltándonos por fin, y corriendo en dirección a las computadoras.

El hombre maquina recostado en su extraña cama (si a eso se le puede llamarse cama) despertó, nos dirigió una vaga mirada a Chico bestia y a mí, bajó de ahí y luego se olvidó de nuestra existencia por completo. Solo eran él y Star frente a las enormes pantallas llenas de números e imágenes y videos alternándose constantemente, intercambiaban murmullos apenas audibles, mientras sus manos se movían agiles sobre los teclados. Nos han dejado tirados en el piso.

Siento un peso sobre mi hombro

-No lo entiendo -es Chico bestia afirmando su somnolienta cabeza sobre mi- ¿que pasa con todos ustedes? Es muy temprano para trabajar.

Ho no, no otra vez. No quiero escucharlo, verlo, soportarlo, no quiero nada relacionado con él hoy. Me lo quito de encima de un solo golpe y el cae sobre la alfombra, pero no hace nada por volverse a levantar. Pocos segundos después puedo oírlo roncar. ¿En serio? Esto podría ser una misión de vida o muerte...y lo es...y él se duerme. Seguramente finge.

No voy a voltear a verlo, no voy a voltear a verlo, no voy a….Idiota.

Duerme con la boca abierta, afirmado sobre su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo descansa sobre su estómago. Su ombligo y sus pies descalzos. Apenas es un niño.

¿Morirás el día de hoy? ¿Lo sabias?

Escucho un golpecito metálico tratando de llamar mi atención.

-¿Así que, un sueño predictivo Raven?-pregunta Cyborg confundido.

Miro de reojo a mi compañera y ella me sonríe. Muy buen plan.

De improviso le narro mi "sueño" a todos los presentes (despiertos) en la habitación, Star promete decirme su plan una vez que termine mi explicación. Dejo en claro la forma básica de los sucesos, túnel, bomba, Slade, muerte. Me he saltado partes insignificantes a mi parecer, pero todo está bien es solo un sueño, nadie puede decirme que no soñar o que sí.

\- Así que nosotros no estábamos tan lejos como creíamos -dice el hombre maquina llevándose la mano al mentón mirando a Star- pero no podíamos deducir cuando sucedería realmente o cómo.

Se quedan en silencio, mirando el suelo.

Y yo sigo sentada junto al mutante que gruñe entre sueños.

-Ahora es su turno –digo poniéndome de pie acercándome a las pantallas.

Cyborg teclea algo lentamente y mi campo de visión se convierte entonces en un vasto mar de información. Archivos antiguos, recientes, videos, y fotos.

-Esta es nuestra investigación –explica Star en un susurro- por lo que nos contaste…promete que lo perdonaras Raven.

Trato de encontrarle sentido a lo dijo leyendo vagamente uno que otro registro. Las imágenes aturden, pero no tanto como mis ruidosos pensamientos. Todos hilándose uno con otro. Si, ahora concuerda todo. Ahora entiendo que es lo que estábamos haciendo mal, el dato faltante.

El armamento perdido, la obsesiva búsqueda e aislamiento de nuestro líder en estos últimos meses, Slade y su trampa para ratones en el subterraneo.

Maldito seas Robin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay**.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

 **Capítulo 5**

El maldito lo sabía.

Lo sabía desde un principio. Siempre, en cada viaje, en cada vez que lo vi ojeroso y cansado, él lo sabía, estaba al corriente que Slade era el gran culpable de todo y aun así…nos condujo sin decirnos nada a al subterráneo, tuvo el descaro de poner en duda mi historia ante los demás.

Cyborg debió golpearlo a él en mi lugar en ese entonces.

-Raven…

Quiere decir que cada vez que me pidió explicaciones acerca del accidente solo fue para exprimirme toda la información, para confirmar sospechas y teorías, solo para no tener que delatarse a sí mismo, para que los demás no lo vieran como al maldito obsesivo que realmente es. Nos arrastró a la boca del lobo.

-Amiga, ahora podremos arreglarlo todos juntos.

A lo lejos el reloj de felix marca las siete de la mañana en punto y el recuerdo me devuelve un olor sangre que revuelve el estómago. Afirmo mis brazos en el escritorio aplastando sin querer algunas teclas, la cabeza me da vueltas.

-Por favor no le guardes rencor. Entiendo que estés enfadada pero estoy segura hubo un error.

-No lo defiendas –le interrumpo con morbosa tranquilidad, respiro profundo- tú no viste lo que yo.

-Hay algo que puede hayas pasado por alto, talvez un dato, no lo sé. Las cosas no pudieron suceder de esa manera. Yo estaba al tanto de toda la investigación debí haber intervenido antes de que sucediera. Además, estoy segura que Robin de haber podido evitar el incidente lo hubiera hecho por sus propios medios, hubiera dado su vida para salvarnos, nos hubiera dicho algo…

-¡Star ya basta! ¡Tú estúpido novio provocó nuestra muerte!

Mi mejor amiga retrocede asustada. Por un segundo creo haber sido yo quien dijo tal cosa, pero no.

Fue el demonio emergido de la oscuridad de la habitación. Ojos rabiosos, colmillos salientes y sus manos hechas garras, avanzando directamente hacia mi amiga.

-¡Nos usó como carnada para atraer a ese demente!-ruje Chico bestia- ¡¿Porque mierda no nos dijeron absolutamente nada!?

Me quedo estática en mi lugar, sabiendo que mi sorpresa no se compara al desmesurado desconcierto de mi par de compañeros. Lo quedamos mirando unos largos minutos entre el estupor y el miedo, como si fuera una obra de arte echa de odio y ferocidad de pie en medio de la sala. Personalmente creo que es difícil tomarlo en serio con ese pijama o al menos hasta que la peligrosa obra de arte avanzó furioso hacia Star.

Joder.

-Alto ahí –advierte Cyborg estirando su brazo izquierdo en su dirección lentamente.

-Ni se te ocurra dispararme con esa cosa –susurra el mutante sin quitar sus ojos de la chica cabellos rojos- créeme viejo lo destruiré antes de que puedas electrificarme.

Cyborg abre los ojos impactado, me dirige una mirada de desconcierto. Bueno se supone que yo soy la del sueño predictivo, la chica que vio el futuro, quiere que solucione esta distorsionada realidad. ¿Porque? ¡Porque con magia se arregla todo!

-Olvídenlo no tengo tiempo para esto -suelto alejándome de ellos y volviéndome hacia las computadoras- mátense si quieren. Ya tengo el donde, el cuándo, el quien y el cómo de lo que va a ocurrir el día de hoy. No los necesito.

Chico bestia voltea a verme y su apariencia de animal, bestia, hombre o lo que sea que haya sido eso, desaparece.

-Nena…

-Olvídalo, no quiero nada contigo el día de hoy –le interrumpo mirando de reojo los cinco teclados diferentes sobre el escritorio sin saber realmente qué hacer con ellos. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Valioso tiempo. Calculo aproximadamente treinta minutos para que Robin salga de su cueva en busca de café, le parecerá sospechoso no encontrarnos desayunando todos juntos. Como mínimo este plan será montado en menos de un cuarto de hora.

-¿Nos escucharas ahora?-pregunta Cyborg en ese tono de voz que pretende ser el de una madre reprochándome. Es un patán.

Y yo vuelvo a echarle el ojo a los archivos que exigen códigos de acceso para poder ser abiertos. Vale, solo necesito vivo al que sepa las contraseñas. No podré hacer esto sola.

-Solo porque moriremos si no lo hago –respondo de mala gana.

-Pero promete no volver a insultar a Robin.

Bueno talvez tardemos un poco más…

-Fue… su… culpa –¡Demonios fue su culpa!

-No lo fue.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Escúchame por favor –insiste ella tecleando a la velocidad de la luz- Cyborg y yo estábamos al tanto de toda la investigación de Robin. Él perseguía a Slade, nosotros lo perseguíamos a él, es imposible que aquella explosión haya sucedido sin que nosotros utilizáramos nuestros muchos planes de contingencia para impedirlo.

Me resigno de nuevo a mirar las cinco computadoras. Reconozco algunos prototipos, las mismas maquinas con las que Cyborg desalojó parte del arsenal, veo un nuevo implante en el brazo del hombre máquina, un arma más sofisticada. Escudos, armas laser, planes ingeniosos sin duda.

-El incidente debió haberse evitado de mil y una formas Raven. No entiendo cómo pudo haber sucedido. Talvez la primera explosión pudo habernos sorprendido pero teníamos suficiente arsenal y estrategia para contrarrestarlo y ganar la batalla.

Contengo una carcajada. No sé qué es más perturbador, si el hecho de que ella fue una de las primeras víctimas de la explosión en el subterráneo o el hecho de que ha estado siguiéndole cada paso a nuestro líder, infiltrándose en su investigación dispuesta a convertirse en algo muy parecido a él solo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Al parecer mi expresión no pasa de ser percibida.

-¿Quieren un plan? Tenemos miles - refuerza Cyborg enfadado -desde hace semanas ambos salimos armados hasta los dientes, estamos atentos a todo momento.

Ho por azar, si logro salir de esta situación con vida prometo nunca volver a viajar en el tiempo, esto puede llegar a freírte el cerebro. Tiene razón, a la vez que no la tiene. ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo que no tenía ni la más mínima probabilidad de suceder? Necesito meditar, necesito tiempo, pero los minutos se me escapan de las manos como arena. El tic tac del reloj de gato felix, el incidente de los novios, Robin es el héroe que se sacrifica, el traidor y la victima que no puede con sus demonios del pasado.

No recuerdo que ninguno de esos planes haya servido antes, siempre acaban ellos muertos. No entiendo, si Robin sabía lo que acontecería, si Star y Cyborg estaban al tanto, la pregunta se reduce entonces a ¿Qué pudo salir mal ese día?

-Raven y yo no sabíamos nada de esto –se queja el chico verde de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, hasta hoy solo eran sospechas. Nada del todo seguro –carraspea Starfire- y…Robin es mi novio, mi responsabilidad. No quería que Raven tuviera que entrar en su mente de nuevo.

-Entonces lo que sucederá el día de hoy en parte será culpa de ambos –concluyó Chico bestia.

Y aquellas palabras palabras quedan suspendidas en el aire el tiempo suficiente.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Todo sucede casi igual.

Robin nos llama a desayunar, nos informa sobre el cargamento perdido. Como siempre, luce sus ojeras y su cansancio.

 _-¿Para eso somos héroes verdad?-_ pregunta en un bostezo.

Estoy segura que de haberse tardado una semana más este asunto de las bombas él se habría muerto por tanta exigencia física y mental. Star tiene razón, nuestro líder no tiene control de sí mismo cuando se trata de Slade. Descarto la posibilidad de entrar en su mente porque esto solo nos lastimaría a ambos y para eso ya no habría ningún tipo de retorno.

- _A veces hay que hacer sacrificios en nombre de lo que creemos y por el bien de todos ¿Qué otra cosa es más importante?_

Es turno de Star ahora, pero las miradas de odio que Chico bestia le lanza la han dejado reducida a tan solo una gris sombra de culpa a un costado de la mesa. Cuando habla apenas es un susurro:

- _Robin_ , _¿Soy lo suficientemente importante para ti?_

El pelopíncho comienza a desesperarse buscando una respuesta lógica ¿Que tan difícil es decir "Si" ? Ella solo quiere que él le diga que las noches sin sueño, las mañanas desayunando en soledad, el esfuerzo cuidándole las espaldas, investigando y cargando culpas ajenas realmente valieron la pena. Que irónico ahora lo entiendo y solo tuve que viajar unas tres veces al pasado, sonrío mirando a los tortolitos planteándose su posible rompimiento.

Vaya entonces quiere decir que cuando Cyborg dijo que no nos entrometiéramos entre estos dos era porque en realidad no quería que supiéramos lo de su plan súper secreto de armas laser, computadoras y todo el lio de quien espía a quién y quien sigue a quien. A estas alturas Slade ya no importa demasiado ¿Verdad?

Comienzo a reírme, primero es una risita ahogada pero de a poco unas sonoras carcajadas nacen desde mi garganta llamando la atención de todos.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo Cy en ese entonces?

 _A veces las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen._

Que ciega he sido. La respuesta ha estado en mis narices todo el tiempo y no supe verla, mi risa empieza a mezclarse con llanto y tapo mi rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Rae estas…? –pregunta preocupado Chico bestia tirando de mi capa- ¿Estás bien?

Esto no es culpa mía, ni de Star, Cyborg, ni siquiera del maldito Robin. Me pongo de pie limpiando mi húmedo y enrojecido rostro, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo.

Chico bestia todo esto es culpa tuya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

 **Capítulo 6**

Solo por un momento imagina un mundo sin Chico Bestia.

Un mundo sin sus bromas, sin sus videojuegos, sin tofu por la mañana., sin películas de terror por las noche. Un mundo carente de interminables palomitas de maíz esparcidas por todas partes el sábado a la noche con el maratón de peliculas de terror en la TV. Sin comentarios infantiles en plena misión de vida o muerte o discusiones por el control remoto….

¿Extraño verdad? Complicado, y tal vez demasiado.

Entonces imagina por un momento un día sin él, solo uno. No es la gran cosa, ¿o sí?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Es importante que Robin acuda al bunker. Slade aun estará allí, tiene que verlo entrar junto a Star. No se explicara su repentina presencia allí antes de tiempo, se pondrá alerta y buscará respuestas. Entonces esa pequeña distracción nos dará tiempo suficiente como para que podamos bloquear las salidas. Cyborg ese será tu trabajo, ¿entiendes? El bunker solo tiene dos ductos conectores, dos maneras de escapar de allí. Entrada y salida. No hay más pasillos que la conecten con otras cuevas.

-¿Cómo sabes que Slade hará una o tal cosa Raven?

-Solo lo sé y punto.

Escondidos en la infantil fortaleza de litera y juguetes japoneses del mutante. Allá afuera Robin buscaba pistas y rastros imaginando ingenuamente que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo por toda la cuidad. Pero no, nosotros tenemos esta charla existencial tan profunda que Cyborg yace sentado sobre el colchón con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

-Robin será la carnada -dice Star arrugando la nariz- una vez que estemos bajo la mira tendré que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

-Antes de que yo inicie con la implosión del lugar –advierte Cyborg- es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Cómo sabré que no he olvidado a ninguno de ustedes allí adentro antes de volar el lugar?

Yo caminaba de un lugar a otro, en círculos, con mis manos apretando fuertemente la gema. Mi cerebro medía las posibilidades de victoria y riesgo. Las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen incluso ante el problema más complicado.

-Los radios –murmuré volteando a verlo- ¿puedes medir la magnitud de la explosión e indicar las zonas fuera de peligro? Cuando todos estemos en la zona segura te avisaremos por el radio, entonces, y solo entonces podrás detonar el lugar. Solo hará falta una pequeña chispa y todo el bunker explotará con Slade dentro, solo hay que asegurarse salir de allí antes de que la explosión nos arrastre.

Tanto el hombre de metal como mi mejor amiga, sonrieron complacidos. Un plan perfecto, uno donde todos sus anteriores planes se acoplaban con las circunstancias del tiempo que solo yo conocía. Teníamos además el factor sorpresa.

-Es un buen plan Raven, solo tengo una duda –comentó Chico bestia que durante todo el rato se había mantenido en silencio sentado sobre la alfombra - ¿que se supone que haré yo?

-Tú….-vacilé- te quedaras aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que debo quedarme aquí?

-Eso. Que te quedaras en la torre –respondí deteniendo por primera vez mi carrera alrededor del cuarto. Buscando con mi mirada a Star- es necesario, no hagas más preguntas.

-Pero porque solo yo y nadie más –insiste poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia mí- porque no Star, Cy, o ¡Robin!

-Porque Robin es esencial para que este día termine bien –me exasperé golpeteando el piso con mi pie- todos aquí son indispensables excepto tú.

-¿¡Porque!?

-Porque eres un idiota.

-¡Hablo en serio! ¡Porque debo quedarme de brazos cruzado mientras ustedes juegan al ladrón y policía con Slade!

-¡Porque esto fue tu culpa!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se tambaleó. Cyborg detrás de él levantó la cabeza con igual susto, como si mis palabras hubieran sido una bala atravesando todo el cuarto y estrellandose con un contundente estruendo. De nuevo soy el centro de atención por culpa de Chico bestia.

Respire hondo y me compadecí de todos, incluyéndome. Ciertamente tenía que decirlo tarde o temprano, dejar lo dicho allí quemando sus mentes sin ninguna explicación no era algo que haría una amiga. No lo merecen, sobretodo él. Si alguien tenía que saber la verdad era Chico bestia. Busqué las palabras correctas, diré la verdad y la verdad es simple.

-Les contare una historia –es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, admito que no es muy inteligente de mi parte, pero logro captar su atención- se trata de nosotros.

Desvío toda mi atención al chico verde de pie y continúo.

-Se trata de mí y de ti. Comienza una mañana común y corriente, en donde ambos nos encontramos en el pasillo y desayunamos con el equipo. Un desayuno normal, no esa pasta tamaranaiana que prepara Star.

El hace una mueca, se pregunta si le estoy jugando una broma. Esto no tiene sentido, ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

-Entonces Robin nos obliga a ir a esa sucia alcantarilla. Cyborg se burla de nosotros, ya sabes lo de siempre. Sacamos las bombas de allí, con cuidado, pero algo sale mal y comienza una reacción en cadena.

Cierro los ojos es la parte de la historia que quisiera pasar rápido.

-Star tu recibes el primer estallido, mitigas gran parte de la explosión con tu cuerpo. Cyborg corre en tu ayuda. Una piedra cae sobre la pierna de Robin, yo pierdo mi bota –abro los ojos arrepentida, trato de corregirlo- olviden mi bota.

-Pero, eso ya lo sabemos. Nos dijiste que eso fue parte de un sueño -me recordó Cyborg.

-Mentí –respondo haciendo girar la gema entre mis dedos- la verdad es que sucedió varias veces, varias realidades una y otra vez. En todas y cada una todo fue real.

-Pero pensé que era mi culpa después de todo –dice Starfire confundida- ¿Cómo..? ¿Por qué..?

Al instante busco los ojos de mi compañero. Se ha quedado petrificado en su lugar, procesando en su mente todo lo que he dicho. Cuando nuestras miradas se conectan lo que digo suena como un lamento.

-Me he preguntado que hubiera sucedido ese día si tu no hubieras estado allí -le confieso a Chico bestia- sin ti, el destino había sido diferente para todos. Recuerdo que cuando Robin se ve atrapado bajo una gran roca de concreto intenta decirme algo, talvez es solo una suposición, talvez….¿Pero si lo que realmente quería era advertirme de Slade?

Estoy pensando en voz alta. Ellos no han viajado en el tiempo, ellos no vieron lo que yo. Por lo que no logran entender lo que digo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. No ahora que todo tiene sentido, no ahora cuando el miedo no ha logrado llenarme por completo.

-En ese caso creo que yo hubiera corrido en busca de ustedes dos -digo mirando a Star y a Cyborg- se supone que ya tenían planes, pero no contaban de que Starfire recibiría el impacto de las primeras bombas para mitigar el daño al equipo. Te vi inconsciente Star, pero no muerta. Cyborg debería haberte dado un choque eléctrico o algo para que reaccionaras, eres muy resistente. Es imposible que mueras, ni tu, ni Robin, ni Cyborg. Ninguno de ustedes debía morir ese día.

Ella asiente. Todo es tan silencioso.

-Todo se reduce entonces a Slade, las bombas y yo.

Veo como su respiración se enrarece y me devuelve una mirada llena de pánico.

-El problema es que desde luego Chico bestia, estuviste allí. Y llegaste a esta conclusión más rápido que cualquiera, más rápido que yo, y que las circunstancias. Tus instintos siempre están un paso por delante de todos. Consideraste este resultado, lo viste venir antes que cualquiera y decidiste que mi vida valía más que las de nuestros compañeros, inclusive era más valiosa que la tuya. Mi destino el día de hoy era morir en el bunker, tú lo impediste. Eres el culpable, eres mi salvador.

Doy un paso adelante estrechando la distancia entre ambos. Tomándolo contra mi pecho. Es tan pequeño que juntos bajo mi capa cabríamos los dos. Siento sus pulmones llenarse de aire y soltarlo sobre mi oído.

-No –murmura- no lo harás, no te dejaré….

-Es el precio del destino –le contradigo alejándolo de mí, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Me tomo unos segundos para memorizar su rostro pues no recuerdo la ultima vez que lo tuve de frente tan cerca mio. Su nariz, su boca. Cada parte de él unido a mi por un cordón invisible, con o sin poderes hay algo intangible que nos conecta- tú te quedas aquí hasta que todo esto termine.

Se me queda mirando con ojos tristes, como rogándome en silencio que prometa algo que no va a suceder. No puedo prometer regresar. Puedo, en cambio, prometer que todas mis deudas con él serán saldadas. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Escucho un zumbido, observo su boca liberar una gran bocanada de aire y su cuerpo caer al piso. El golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza fue lo suficiente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente. Star fue precisa y silenciosa.

-Te lo agradezco, no hubiera podido evitar que nos siguiera si se convertía en el la bestia. –digo. Cuando la verdad es que no hubiera tenido las agallas para marcharme si ella no intervenía

-Todo estará bien Raven, no te preocupes –dice mi mejor amiga en una sonrisa- hemos enfrentado al destino en varias ocasiones, siempre ganamos ¿verdad?

-Podría decirse que la parte más difícil ya pasó -dice Cyborg poniéndose de pie. Trata de no parecer asustado, pero en realidad está temblando. Puedo notarlo cuando recoge a Chico bestia del suelo y tambalea unos segundos.

Tampoco hace preguntas. Está claro que las dudas solo retrasarían el plan, no puede permitírselo. Dejará para después sus preguntas de tiempo y espacio, junto con sus burlas para cuando todo esto termine.

Lo acompañamos en silencio, él encierra al mutante en el cuarto de seguridad, que alguna vez fue echo para mí, y le inyecta un fuerte sedante. "Como para dormir un elefante" dice.

Cada cual busca lo necesario para esta misión, acordamos no decirle nada a Robin, nada que no sea estrictamente necesario y marchamos hacia el punto de encuentro. Mis manos tiritantes jugaron con la gema todo el trayecto.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Imagina un día sin Chico bestia. Sin sus juegos, sin sus bromas. Imagina este día sin él.

Un día donde no hay nadie que pueda salvar a Raven.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay**.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

 **Capítulo 7**

No moriré el día de hoy.

No dejare que pase. No.

He enfrentado al destino y he ganado antes, lo hare ahora.

Esto es un juego de estrategia de ahora en adelante. Mi oponente: el destino. El tablero: veinticuatro horas. Las fichas: mis amigos. He estado pensando mucho en eso desde que llegamos. Mientras Cyborg le informaba a Robin el paradero del cargamento enseñándole el mapa luminoso en su brazo de metal, en tanto Starfire preparaba la utilería. Ellos juegan su propio juego. Pues aunque estén de mi lado, no son fichas, son personas, mis amigos, dispuestos a decidir por sí mismos y a torcer el destino solo con una decisión. No tengo control sobre ellos, ni yo ni mi oponente. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Mido las circunstancias.

Estamos a tiempo, Robin no sabe nada (o mejor dicho él cree que sabe más que nosotros cuando la realidad es que sabemos más que él, pero él no sabe). Tenemos listos los pequeños vehículos donde cargar la dinamita y sacarla de allí. Dispositivos que pueden montarse uno sobre otro creando una barrera que neutralizara las salidas

-No moriré el día de hoy -repetí en voz alta para que mi invisible retador lograra escucharme. Eso no va a pasar, en cambio es Starfire quien voltea a verme asustada, casi dejando caer al suelo un gran trozo de metal que tenía entre manos.

-No, no lo harás. El plan es perfecto –dice a modo de improvisada respuesta, dejando caer lo que ahora reconozco como una de las tapas de plomo, puertas al desagüe- el día terminara con todos nosotros felices y a salvo en la torre, reiremos de esto mañana durante el desayuno. Estoy tan segura de eso que he empezado a preocuparme por lo que le tendré que decirle a Robin.

Termina la última frase entre pequeñas risitas, pero visiblemente preocupada.

La razón por la que nuestro líder lleva trabajando con Cyborg más de una hora sin preocuparse por Chico bestia, se debe a Star. Solo le hizo falta mencionar algo tan aparentemente común como lo es la gripe de pollo. _Nuestro pequeño compañero la ha pescado nuevamente y se quedó a descansar en la torre_. No es como si estuviéramos ocultando que él en realidad se encuentra inconsciente bajo suficiente droga como para un elefante. Para nada.

Y esperen a que se entere de que yo me he contagiado también y por eso me es imposible bajar con ellos al subterráneo, es más, mi falta de poderes encaja tan bien en toda esta mentira que no hay manera de que él sospeche.

En pocas palabras: Starfire tiene talento para mentir, cosa extraña en realidad, pero que de momento agradezco. Robin no ha hecho muchas preguntas gracias a eso. Pero al final del día, si es que todo termina bien, se aproximara una discusión más entre el par de novios.

No se necesita talento para hacer mi trabajo, este es en cambio menos complicado.

Según Cyborg el vehículo es el lugar más seguro después de la torre, allí me quedaré sin hacer absolutamente nada. No quieren arriesgarse a perderme dentro del bunker, pues mientras mas lejos de mi ellos estén, más probabilidades tienen de salir con vida. Aun así hay algo que no puedo pasar por alto, algo que cosquillea en mi mente.

El plan es perfecto, pero…. ¿Y si algo me sucediese mientras ellos estén allí abajo? ¿Quién reiniciaría el día arreglando el error?

Mi gema aún tiene un viaje de regreso. Una vida más, una oportunidad. Pero sin mi vida acaba con ella en mis manos se destruirá. He pensado en eso también.

Es por eso que dejo la joya de oscuro color rojizo en manos de Starfire. Ella se sorprende y un montón de preguntas y reproches parecen estar a punto de brotar de su boca. Antes de que suceda me adelanto.

-No es que me esté dando por vencida, para nada, aún tengo la esperanza de regresar –espeto entre dientes- solo quiero asegurarme de que si el plan tiene una pequeña falla tú podrás reiniciar el día una última vez y repararlo.

Ella observa la joya entre sus dedos desconfiada.

-No –dice seriamente- confiaremos en el plan.

-Ya no tengo poderes, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie, cualquier delincuente común podría conmigo. Sin Chico bestia aquí, nadie podrá evitarlo. Si eso llegara a suceder aun tienes un viaje más para atrás y deshacer el error. Este será nuestro plan de emergencia. Aun si la que muriera no fuera yo –digo mirando de reojo a Robin que se acerca hacia nosotras- cualquiera sea el caso será tu prioridad descubrir el error y volver. Yo no puedo tener conmigo la joya, ya no. Esta drenando cada parte de mí, moriré si no hay nadie que tome mi lugar.

Por fin Star asiente frenética mientras toma el tesoro entre sus manos. Robin llega hasta nosotras.

-¿Listas? –pregunta.

-Raven no puede usar sus poderes –se apresura a responder escondiendo la gema a sus espaldas.

-No me siento bien –digo cambiando el tono de mi voz- creo que Chico bestia me ha contagiado.

Al escuchar mis últimas palabras mi valiente líder se sobresalta

-¿Tú, con gripe?

¿Por qué nunca me crees nada?

-Vi que Chico bestia no podía usar sus poderes esta misma mañana, ahora me sucede lo mismo. Parece ser muy contagioso -y con eso último obtengo el resultado deseado. Lo veo limpiarse la palma de las manos en su uniforme, visiblemente incomodo- ¿Esos que tienes allí son los mapas que te dío Cyborg? ¿Puedo verlos?

Robin se tensa, me observa acercarme con pánico en sus ojos. Le voy a contagiar esta gripe, aunque sea falsa. ¿Será capaz de entregar en mis manos la fina hoja de papel, o me las lanzará para luego correr? Con esto me las estoy vengando todas las que me hiciste. Las va a lanzar…

-Solo contagioso por medio de fluidos corporales –se interpone Starfire en un acto de amor incondicional hacia su novio en aprietos. Traidora. Robin suspira, pero luego parece digerir esa última frase y me dirige una mirada sorprendida.

Me quedo en blanco.

-Descuida Raven no hare preguntas al respecto, pero al volver estarás en cuarentena –dice recuperado su compostura- Te quedas aquí. ¿Star quieres quedarte con ella? Allí abajo solo hay ratas, Cyborg y yo podemos con ello.

Mi mejor amiga suspira cansada.

-No, voy contigo -suspira- No te dejare hacer esto a ti solo, esas muy cansado, no has dormido bien.

Robin se ruboriza, y balbucea algunas disculpas. ¿Tratando de dejarla de lado de nuevo?, no tengo poderes pero creo que cualquiera podría sentir en la sangre la misma pena que Starfire. Es triste ser desplazada en importancia por otra persona, sobretodo si esa persona es un villano tuerto. En un mundo ideal Robin solo tendría ojos para su novia, así como ella solo los tiene para él.

Cyborg llama a lo lejos y yo entro al auto. Me acomodo dentro y Star cierra la puerta, un escalofrió me recorre. Estoy olvidando algo, algo…

-Amiga ¿cómo se supone que se usa esa gema del tiempo?

Era eso.

-Solo piensa en el día al que quieres volver y rompes la gema contra algo, piensa en el desayuno de esta mañana por ejemplo, rompe la gema contra una pared y regresaras -me apresuro a explicar, veo en sus ojos formular la pregunta obvia- bajo ninguna circunstancia regreses más atrás del día de hoy, si lo haces la gema no podrá protegerte de la paradoja del tiempo. No dudes al hacerlo, no mezcles sentimientos tampoco.

A lo lejos Cyborg se queja por nuestra demora, y Star empieza a dar saltitos recopilado cada dato que le doy.

-Solo una chance más Star -es lo último que le digo antes de verla correr hacia la profundidad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ya hice mi movimiento, es momento de esperar.

¿Me pregunto cuál será la jugada del destino esta vez? ¿cuál será su as bajo la manga? Saldrá a la luz en cualquier momento. ¿Será poner el tiempo en mi contra? o ¿Robin se volverá loco? Cyborg…..de todos es que menos ha fallado, vivirá.

Me reclino sobre las sillones de cuero del auto "T" y cierro los ojos. ¿Hay plan perfecto? Estoy sola en medio de este vacío lugar, no tengo poderes y estoy débil. Cualquier villano de cuarta podría acabar conmigo si quisiera.

Los minutos pasan y sigo aquí, atenta a los ruidos del exterior. Aun respiro la dulce calma antes de la tormenta. Un tablero, un juego de estrategia, dos jugadores…. Hago un conteo silencioso de cada cosa. Las fichas que atacan, las fichas a cuales proteger….Lo tuve todo en cuenta esta vez, pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de que olvide algo, algo importante. ¿Hay plan perfecto?

Un leve cosquilleo se desplaza por mi columna. Un escalofrío.

Entonces lo veo, veo un pequeño pasadizo por encima del bunker, uno tan pequeño y escondido que nadie lograría encontrarlo fácilmente al menos que sea una rata. Recuerdo haber estado allí, recuerdo que fue allí donde vimos por primera vez a Slade. Allí donde se suponía que debíamos cuidar desde lo alto a Starfire y Robin y solo logramos que ellos murieran primero, donde Cyborg me estrujó con sus manos y su ira.

¡Mi radio! ¡Debo advertirles!

Saco el aparato del cinturón con desesperante torpeza. Mis manos entumecidas por el miedo tardan en encenderlo, pero antes de poder siquiera pronunciar algo, me detengo en seco. ¿Qué haré? Llamar y decir: "lo siento nuevamente cometí un error, abandonen el plan". Cualquier variación desequilibrará las cosas, nadie saldrá con vida. Entonces debo llamar para pedirle amablemente a Star que abandone a Robin y Cyborg a merced de las bombas y el enemigo, ¿para tráeme de regreso la gema?.

Imposible, o mejor dicho….. Jaque mate.

Esta es la jugada del destino, su as bajo la manga. Slade aún tiene una salida, una escapatoria que olvide mencionar, algo que pase por alto. Aun después de todo, el enmascarado tiene el poder de hacer estallar el bunker con mis amigos dentro, si ellos mueren, Chico bestia muere. Todo está conectado. Todo apunta hacia mí. Aun si Star reiniciara el día…ella nunca sabría nada sobre el pasadizo, sería un regreso en vano.

Necesito la gema, pero no lograre llegar hasta ella a tiempo. Estoy atrapada, perdí.

Y lo acepto.

Entiendo. No importa lo lejos que corra ¿verdad?, lo cierto es que mi destino es morir aquí y ahora. Lo quiera o no, de lo contrario mis amigos pagarán el precio. Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme. ¿Porque huir entonces? He perdido, en este juego siempre perderé sin importar lo que haga.

Lo acepto.

No puedo hacer a nada. En realidad, podría suicidarme en este preciso instante. Acabar conmigo misma antes que mi oponente venga por mí. Hacerlo cuanto antes. Un corte sobre la piel de mi brazo, una bala en mi cabeza, el auto T esta colmado de armas y herramientas. Y cualquiera sea la forma mientras más rápido mejor así las probabilidades se torcerían a favor de mis amigos. Aseguraré sus vidas solo con mi muerte, una vida a cambio de cuatro. Lo vale.

Tiene que ser así. Esto no es una profecía de la cual debo escapar, esto es algo a lo que todo ser esta destinado. Nadie puede escapar de la muerte.

Realmente mi presencia no era del todo necesaria aquí, se lo había dicho a Robin antes en el desayuno. Mi verdadero propósito era vencer a Trigon, lo hice y desde entonces he vivido acorde con la libertad que nunca creí merecer. Gozando de compañía y amistad que no me estaban destinadas.

El día a día no debería tomarse a ligera como normalmente solemos hacerlo. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

Miro mi radio, han pasado treinta minutos desde que los vi marcharse. Sé que en el baúl del auto hay más armas de las que es legal tener, todas sofisticadas creaciones del mitad robot echas para poder cuidar de nosotros. Que irónico. Tengo en mente una en especial, un dispositivo pensado para electrocutar a Chico bestia si se salía de control. Más de trecientos voltios que adormecerían a la bestia, pero que ahora tienen un nuevo objetivo.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy fuera del auto. De pie mirando a la nada, Robin ha evacuado la zona. Ni un alma en veinte cuadras a la redonda. Bueno Raven, hasta aquí llegaste. Fue un buen día, no, fue un largo día.

Lleno de aire mis pulmones y una oleada de imágenes me inunda.

 _..Buen día Rae…..todas suenan bien para mi…..¿cuál es la pena que te aqueja amiga?…..por favor perdónalo….volverás y lo evitaras una vez más….¿Porque somos héroes?..._

La voz retumba en todo mí ser. Sé la respuesta. Y es la que me impulsa a tomar esta decisión. No me estoy dando por vencida. Todavía no doy por perdido el juego.

Empiezo a correr. No estoy huyendo. Aveses ganar significa perderlo todo. Robin, al fin y al cabo siempre son tus ideas las que terminan salvando el día.

Mis piernas se reusan a seguir el ritmo, tropiezo y ruedo un par de veces ante atentos pequeños ojos que me miran desde los rincones de la misma oscuridad absoluta. Pero he recorrido este lugar tantas veces que lo he memorizado, se cuál es el camino que más rápido me conducirá a mi objetivo. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda nuevamente. Me he quedado sin aire. Pasillo en línea recta. Alto. Escucho el ruido de las máquinas de Cy cerrándose, es un ruido lejano, metálico _, clic , clic,_ como un goteras a lo lejos. He dejado mi radio en el auto con la señal de que estoy a salvo en la zona segura, el plan seguirá su curso de esta manera.

Mis manos buscan sobre la pared un desnivel, cuando lo logro sentir sigo la desprolija línea de ladrillos superpuestos de la alcantarilla hasta dar con la abertura.

Las ratas se escurren asustadas entre mis piernas. Subo las escaleras donde un rayo de luz de desliza. _Clic Clic Clic_.

He llegado justo a tiempo.

Frente a mí una figura se dibuja, la luz del bunker a sus espaldas marca con fluidez su tenebrosa figura. Escucho una alarma, y el ruido de miles de soldados marchar hacia la nada. Es la primera vez que lo veo y él a mí. Esto lo sorprende pero no hay explicación que valga, ya no hay tiempo.

Su mano derecha esta sosteniéndose fuertemente la pierna, un destello de luz a lo lejos hace vivible la pegajosa sangre que emerge la herida profunda. ¿Quién le hizo eso? A quien le importa, lo más importante ahora es que si está herido significa que…. él es humano. No es una copia, no un robot, es él. La revelación me llena de un escalofriante regocijo. He tomado la decisión correcta después de todo.

No tengo poderes, estoy débil, sucia, descalza. Él está herido, su contusión burbujea color rojo. No hay tiempo para las dudas.

La primera bomba es detonada, yo tomo impulso. El piso de concreto irregular y la suela de mi pies me da la suficiente solides para poder lanzarme sobre él. Derribarlo. No se lo esperaba, no lo vio venir porque esto no tiene sentido.

Caemos juntos hacia el bunker en un extraño abrazo suicida. Caemos juntos al mar de explosiones y bombas.

 _-¿Por qué somos héroes?_ Pregunta la imagen de un demacrado pero confiado Robin de pie frente a la mesa de desayuno.

La sonrisa de Chico bestia poniéndome a salvo.

Starfire observando las miles de pantallas.

Yo aventándome a la muerte sin ninguna duda.

Sé la respuesta: _Sacrifico_.

Imagino el rostro de mi invisible oponente detrás del tablero desfigurarse de la ira y la sorpresa mientras yo hago mi última jugada salvando a todas mis piezas y el tablero. Aferrándome al cuerpo del villano en una caída al vacío sin escapatoria.

Aun puedo jugar y ganar. Comprendí que si mi destino es morir el día de hoy, no será en vano. Slade, tú vienes conmigo.

Jaque mate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Connor Kurasay**


	8. Chapter 8

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

 **Capítulo 8**

El reloj marca las 00:01 am en letras luminosas sobre mi muñeca.

No puedo evitar temblar.

Por todos los cielos esto sería más sencillo si pudiera abrir la caja de primeros auxilios, pero mis manos tiemblan demasiado como para poder girar la pequeña perilla. ¿Quién inventa esta clase de cosas? Talvez esto tendría más resultado si no estuviera entre tanta oscuridad, ¿Qué me costaba encender la luz de la sala al llegar? Bueno tenía las manos ocupadas.

Y lo peor es que no me puedo quejar, así es, debería agradecer estar vivo en primer lugar. Debería decir: "Bueno dejando de lado la infinidad de cortes en todo mi cuerpo, el hecho de que me he mordido la lengua y la segura amputación de al menos dos dedos de mi mano derecha, estoy de maravilla".

Así es, el plan ha ido mejor de lo esperado hasta ahora, pero no contaba con ¡La maldita perilla! Mírame y llora, he librado una de las más grandes batallas de este tiempo, he logrado salir con vida y solo para morir al no poder evitar la hemorragia.

Se acabó la paciencia.

Lanzo la caja contra el suelo con fuerza, luego del estallido en el piso recojo las vendas y el desinfectante. Recostarse sobre el sofá en lugar de ser placentero es una tortura, las heridas vuelven a latir al sentir el contacto áspero de la tela. Manché el piso por donde camine, por donde lo arrastré, la cocina y la mesa ¿Qué más da el sofá? Creo que tenemos suficiente presupuesto para comprar otro.

No me puedo quejar, ni reír, ni llorar, ni olvidar, ni arrepentirme, ni nada. ¡Ni siquiera puedo dejar de temblar!

¿Cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para este día? Tres años, si, se cumplirán tres años dentro de poco. Pareciera más tiempo, pareciera que fuera algo que jamás sucedió. Pero me prometí no olvidar y siempre que te prometes eso el tiempo es tu mayor enemigo. Sé de lo que hablo. Y sé que estoy desvariando. Estoy mareado y pensando estupideces.

Inhala y exhala.

00:06 am.

Las luces se encienden.

-¿Chico Bestia?... ¿¡Qué pasó?!

Llegó Starfire, ya era hora.

La veo correr hacia mí y su rostro atormentado encontrarme medio muerto. Rápidamente recoge la caja de medicinas, los antibióticos esparcidos en el piso y se detiene frente de mí con duda. Yo cierro los ojos como señal de aprobación y ella comienza a sanarme. Tan preocupada, dulce, y al cuidado de cada titán. No hace preguntas, yo no le respondería de todas maneras. Desde hace tres años que no le dirijo palabras, la ignoro, la esquivo, la odio. Solo finjo ser lo que éramos antes cuando hay alguien mirándonos, cuando es necesario. Como ahora, la única razón por la que me dejo curar las heridas es porque de lo contrario moriré. No tengo de otra.

Demonios…pero creo que esto está mal, se ve mal, se siente pésimo. Ella no debería estar haciendo esto. Inhala y exhala. No te permitas morir, no olvides, no llores, no te quejes ….

Sé que esto es muy confuso.

El tiempo distorsiona las cosas, la percepción, parece mucho y poco. Siempre lo mejor será comenzar desde el principio. ¿Pero dónde es el principio? Para mí la historia se repitió una y otra vez, muchas veces en todas fue igual y en todas fue diferente.

Hace tres años atrás alguien me conto una historia, una que comenzaba con un saludo un desayuno juntos, amigos, y terminaba con muerte. Luego esa persona se despidió de mí y desapareció para siempre. Desperté en la habitación de seguridad una semana después, mareado, enfermo. Frente a mí, mis amigos desviaban la mirada.

Tuve que arrancarles la respuesta, pues nadie quería, ni podía decirme que Rachel había muerto. Cuando lo supe me quede en blanco unos segundos. Recuerdo cuando Robin me ofreció un tazón con comida. Yo había estado sedado por más de una semana y debía recuperar fuerzas. Fue una escena bastante rara, la Tamaraniana y mi mejor amigo lloraban a mi derecha y a mi izquierda mi líder me ofrecía cereal.

¿Que hice?

¡Tome el tazón y me comí todo el contenido! Esa sería la última vez que volvería a caer. La última vez que me aferraría a alguien. Aprendí la lección, el mundo me arrebataba todo lo que amo. Mis padres, la patrulla, Terra y ahora Raven. No más falsas esperanzas. No más confianza. Ya no más. De nada sirve llorar, al parecer es lo que me merezco. Siempre es lo mismo: tragedia, dolor, la historia se repite sin importar por donde yo empiece a narrar mi vida.

El tiempo pasó. La heroína tuvo sus honores, su funeral y los titanes lamentaron su muerte. El tiempo. La vida sigue, todos olvidaron excepto yo. Me pase semanas enteras recopilando datos, olfateando, investigando. Starfire dijo que la vio por última vez en el coche y de alguna manera termino dentro del bunker.

Mi primera opción fue Slade, talvez el la había secuestrado y arrastrado hasta allí. Pero eso era imposible, Robin se enfrento a él en las profundidades. Un acto de valor y ferocidad increíble, lo dejó inconciente luego de una feroz batalla y le perforó la pierna con una estaca de metal. Slade no pudo haber estado en dos lugares a la vez. No tenia sentido alguno.

Algún otro villano talvez, pero no encontré el rastro de nadie más ni dentro ni fuera del auto "T". Pareciera como si ella de repente se hubiera desvanecido en la nada. Rebusqué hasta casi encloquecer, obligué a Cyborg revisar las muestras de ADN encontradas una y otra vez y casi destruí por completo el auto escudriñando algún indicio. No estuve solo, Robin quien sufría un tipo de paranoia no muy diferente a la mía realizaba su propia búsqueda, inquieto de la duda si su némesis realmente había sido por fin vencido.

En nuestra desquiciada investigación llegamos a creer firmemente que Slade había secuestrado a Rachel y desaparecido en alguna dimensión diferente. Para ese entonces ya teníamos a todos los demás titanes tras nosotros preocupados y angustiados por nuestro comportamiento.

Todo término de la mejor manera, eso creo, un par de visitas forzadas a la cámara de seguridad, un par de choques eléctricos (para mí). Y todo lo que los conocimientos científicos de Abeja, junto a los antídotos mágicos de Jinxs pudieron hacer por nosotros.

Más tiempo pasó.

Y la idea de que tanto el bunker, Slade y Rachel habían tenido el mismo destino se elevaba como una firme torre de concreto en mí. Fue entonces cuando:

-¿Sabes Chico Bestia? –me dijo un buen día Cyborg- todavía hay una manera de salvarla.

No sé si fue lastima, la culpa o algo mas, simplemente lo dijo. Mi mejor amigo quien ya parecía ser el doble de mayor de lo que se suponía me explico con toda paciencia lo sucedido ese día hacia tanto tiempo atrás. La gema del tiempo. Ningún sueño predictivo ni nada de eso, un artefacto capaz de volver una y otra vez para repararlo todo. ¿Cuántas veces para Rachel habíamos muerto? Me explico cómo todo había sucedido después de que fui inmovilizado. Y un plan que creía con firmeza que solo yo podía realizar.

Fue verlo liberarse de una gran carga.

Verlo sonreír y reír sin culpas aferrándose a la esperanza de que yo fuera capaz de hacer esto…

Y es que todavía hay una manera de traerla de regreso, todavía hay un viaje hacia atrás. Una chance más, siendo atesorada y resguardada.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Y aquí estamos, ella vendando una de mi heridas en mi brazo derecho y yo recostado pensando en cosas que pasaron hace tanto….agradeciendo que todavía no se haya percatado de que solo la mitad de la sangre que hay en este lugar es mía. Todavía no se ha preguntado el porqué de mi estado, ella solo esta siendo en extremo amable.

Odio eso.

-Dame la gema –digo rompiendo el silencio.

Ella detiene su trabajo de girar alrededor de mi brazo la venda unos segundos, pero continúa como si nada luego.

-Para que pueda regresar y salvar a Raven –continuo. Starfire está tan cerca de mí que puedo ver la gema roja sobre su pecho en forma de un elegante collar. Pelear con ella para poder conseguirla sería en vano, la última vez casi logra matarme en menos de dos golpes. Nunca tendré la fuerza suficiente.

-¿Nunca te das por vencido? –pregunta ella divertida.

Pues si quiere ser graciosa, seamos graciosos.

-Que quieres que te diga. Me he enterado de la existencia de ese raro rubí mágico y su poder, aunque obligaste a Cyborg guardar silencio por no, sé….dos largos años. Víctor es un buen tipo y no pudo con la culpa me lo dice todo y yo te pido amablemente que me la des para volver y salvar a Raven. Y tú dices "No". Y yo lo intento una y otra vez, tantas veces que ambos perdimos la cuenta. Porque justamente hoy, hoy, ¿me daría por vencido?

-Todavía tengo la esperanza que comprendas el peligro. Podrías alterar la realidad tal y como la conocemos, esta realidad. Te toparías contigo mismo, cualquiera que regresara no estaría a salvo de la moraleja del tiempo.

-Bla, bla, bla, bla.

La pelirroja, inmutable aun, corta el último trozo de cinta con los dientes y lo coloca sobre la venda de tal manera que aunque yo corra o camine esta sea flexible y no se caiga.

-Además ella…se suicidó.

Me incorporo de un salto, y ella retrocede justo a tiempo.

-¿Crees que voy a creerte?Le mentiste sobre esto a Robin, a los titanes, a mí, al mundo. Ella no terminaría consigo misma. Regresaría de alguna forma, usaría magia o algo, ¡ella no me dejaría solo!

Un par de segundos y el dolor me obliga a sujetarme del sofá para no caer. La boca me sabe a sangre.

-No quieres regresar porque si lo haces existe la posibilidad de que esta realidad cambie, ya no habrá un Robin completamente a tu disposición, en su lugar estará Slade. No quieres perderlo ¿verdad?, digo ahora eres la semi oficial líder de los titanes. El jefe en las sombras, tienes todo lo que deseaste, por favor…mira, has logrado que Cyborg y yo nos mudemos a la torre este. Tienes esta para ti sola. Yo solo regreso a este lugar para asegurarme que no le prendiste fuego a la habitación de Rachel.

Sus ojos verdes se encendieron como fuego.

-Ella dijo que sin ti las cosas saldrían bien, te pusimos a salvo. Hizo un plan perfecto, todo sucedió como se planeó. Entonces cuando regresamos, ella ya no estaba.

-¡Debiste reiniciar el día en ese instante! -le escupí.Y un puño colérico me golpeó el estómago, exprimiéndome todo el aire. Induciéndome a escupir mis propias tripas. Caí de cara al piso ahogado en sangre. No me lo esperaba.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –gritó quemando con sus ardientes flamas mi alrededor pero sin tocarme con ellos realmente- yo pensé que se había marchado por algún portal mágico, pensé que llegaríamos a la torre y la encontraríamos contigo. Espere y busqué lo que restaba del día, pero no la encontré. Fue Cyborg quien dio con su ADN en la explosión. Nos engañó, ella nos quitó del camino para poder morir.

No le creas. No seas como los demás, no puede engañarte a ti como engaño a Robin con sus dulces palabras. No debes olvidar que ella es la culpable. Todo salió mal por su culpa, no lo olvides, no te permitas olvidar.

-Tengo un plan perfecto –le dije- solo necesito la oportunidad.

-¿Plan perfecto? ya he escuchado eso antes. ¡Y ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces!.

-Pero..

-No.

Escuche sus pasos alejarse, el gruñir pegajoso de la suela de sus botas el piso húmedo.

-La quiero de regreso Star –intente detenerla- me gustaría que entendieras como es que te arrebaten algo especial, ese algo por el cual sigues de pie. Le prometí que nunca estaría sola, que no tenía porque temer al destino, le prometí tantas cosas, ….Y me prometí jamás volver a dejar que me sea arrebatado aquello que amo si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire. Ella volteo a verme con lastima, talvez pensando que esto era algún tipo de súplica, una de las miles que habían salido de mi boca y que ella siempre respondía con un:

" _Lo siento pero no"_

El reloj marca 00:15am.

Ahora yo lo siento. Cada vez que pienso en eso no puedo dejar de temblar, lo siento mil veces. Era la única forma para que me tomaras en serio, de lo contrario me seguirías viendo como el niño al que deben quitar del medio para que no moleste. Al que golpeas por la espalda para evitar que diga la verdad. Que todo esto es tú culpa y que yo soy el único que puede salvarla.

¿Sabes? Lo arrastre por el piso de la sala, llene de nuestra sangre todo el lugar. Y tú curaste las heridas que él me provoco en su defensa. Lo siento Star.

Ella siguió mi mirada y encontró el origen de mi temblor, la razón, lo encontró tendido en un rincón de la sala herido por los grandes colmillos de la bestia, atravesado por sus garras. Caminó hacia él siguiendo el desprolijo y pegajoso camino.

Tenía que arrastrarte a mi dolor, quería arrebatarte a la única persona por la que sigues de pie.

Maté a Robin

Y si lo quieres de regreso tendrás que reiniciar todo, ¿Que te parece volver hace exactamnte tres años atras?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Penúltimo capitulo. ¡Que nervios!**

 **Connor Kurasay**


	9. Chapter 9 FINAL

_Los jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la DC Comics y Cartoon Network._

 **Retorno**

Cuando logro recuperar el conocimiento de lo único que soy capaz es de gritar de dolor. Inhalar el bendito aire llenado mis pulmones por completo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes y dejarlo salir en forma de rugido hasta sentir rasgarse mi garganta.

Estoy vivo.

Y claramente ha pasado más de una hora desde que me desmayé, la falta de adrenalina hace a mi cuerpo ser consiente del dolor, el daño. Los golpes y los cortes que pasé por alto durante y después de la batalla palpitan en todo mi cuerpo. Aúllo de dolor y me retuerzo sobre el sofá mientras escucho en mi cabeza la monótona voz de Mento decirme el por qué no hay que hacer enfadar a las mujeres "Sería un terrible error Chico bestia" me decía mientras yo reía de buena gana, de momento el recuerdo no me hace tanta gracia.

¿Qué pasó?

Ho….Starfire intentó estrangularme cuando descubrió el cuerpo de Robin en la sala, y que al ser las 00:15 de la noche no podía reiniciar el día, pues solo regresaría 15 minutos atrás en el tiempo. No fue agradable, pero ahora que soy su única salida por mucho que me odie no puede matarme.

No me miren así. No fue mi plan ¿de acuerdo? Soy solo el ejecutor, soy quien está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

Estuve evitando tomar esta medida tan drástica, siempre repitiendo que no sería capaz de siquiera rascuñar a mi líder. Al sujeto que me acogió en su equipo cuando estuve solo, quien me moldeó como héroe, quien durante la batalla tuvo miles de oportunidades en las pudo simplemente acabar conmigo, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo y siguió llamando por el radio a cualquier titán que pudiera venir en su ayuda y lograra detener a la bestia. Nadie acudió, Cy había bloqueado todo tipo de señal.

Fue casi tan víctima como Raven. Pero si dejábamos pasar más tiempo perderíamos nuestra oportunidad, eso era lo único que importaba.

-Cuando los demás se enteren….

La voz de Starfire me toma por sorpresa, está más cerca de mí de lo que creía. Me incorporo lentamente y logro localizarla gracias a la tenue luz proveniente de la cocina, sentada con sus rodillas en el pecho su rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

-Claro, intenta llamar a los demás –respondo con voz chillona, recobrando mis cuerdas vocales- me encarcelarán. Y me sentaré en mi celda a observar cuanto tiempo logras soportar tú existencia sin Robin antes de enloquecer.

Inmediatamente levantó su mirada resplandeciente como mil espeluznantes soles. El odio mismo atravesando cada partícula de ti. Ahora ella y yo estamos en la misma sintonía.

-Regresare y lo salvaré –dijo furiosa.

-Wow ¿estas dispuestas a enfrentarte a la paradoja? ¿A pesar que me lo prohibiste por tantos años? Te llenaste la boca de excusas y cuando el juego se vuelve contra ti no dudas en hacerlo. Que divertido –el agrio disgusto sale de mi boca en forma de sonrisa y ella aprieta la gema con ambas manos - no sabes cuándo, ni el donde, ni cómo lo elimine, no lo sabes, aunque regreses no podrás averiguarlo y morirá de nuevo.

-¡Regresaré y te mataré antes de que lo hagas!

-¡Ho vamos!, ¿crees que no hemos tomado las medidas necesarias? Si yo muero, alguien más lo hará por mí.

-Cyborg…¡Acabaré con él también!

-Entonces tendrás a todos contra ti. No podrás crear otra mentira lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlo todo esta vez .Entiende, ¡Estamos atrapados! ¡Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer!

Su tristeza y mi culpa sollozando juntas. Ya no nos queda nada porque luchar, todo lo que alguna vez amamos nos está esperando en el pasado, pero el precio es demasiado.

Tengo miedo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Capítulo final:**

 **¿Cuánto vale una vida?**

Cuando el poder de la gema fue liberado por primera vez, cuando los trozos atravesaron el aire regresando atrás el reloj del universo, la hechicera se condenó a sí misma. Su parte humana tan presa del pánico, aferrada a la esperanza, tan egoísta, no logró entender la complejidad del caos y a pesar de sus intentos no pudo contrarrestar lo ocurrido.

Solo vislumbró la clave justo antes de que la colisión de hechos quede finalizada. "Sacrificio" dijo y saltó al vacío sin titubeos ofreciendo su vida y la de Slade a cambio de las de sus amigos.

Tres años después alguien más logró comprenderlo e ideó un plan encontrando al ejecutor perfecto, aceptando un precio razonable. Entonces la gema explotó reiniciando el día por última vez, la hechicera despertó a salvo una vez más narrando un falso sueño predictivo, Robin patrulló en soledad desfalleciendo de sueño, una bestia quiso atacar a la princesa, un plan perfecto fue trazado. Una gema cambió de dueña antes de que la hechicera perdiera el juego contra el destino.

Y contra todo pronóstico Chico bestia llegó justo a tiempo, logrando alcanzar su objetivo antes de que cayera al abismo.

-¡Raven!

Se aferró a ella con desesperación, la sostuvo por el tobillo deteniendo su caída. Con su pecho raspando contra el duro cemento, su mano derecha halándola hacia la superficie de regreso consigo, la otra arañando la piedra evitando caer él también.

A su alrededor las bombas comenzaban su trabajo, las maquinas del hombre maquina bloqueaban cualquier posible salida, trozos de roca caían y otros más lograban que las grandes columnas se desmoronaran como naipes. Volvió a gritar su nombre inútilmente, ni con las estruendosas explosiones era posible poder despertarla y evitar que de sus brazos aferrando como un animal el hombre de la máscara intentara volver a subir.

No había contado con eso, nunca pudo haber imaginado que fue su compañera quien había eliminado al enemigo. Desde su punto de vista este no era más que una mancha borrosa que tomaba forma con cada destello. Pero con Slade el peso era demasiado, caerían los tres, las detonaciones cada vez más cerca harían que la piedra por debajo de su cuerpo comenzara a perder estabilidad y Chico bestia seria arrastrado junto a la chica y el villano al vórtice del abismo.

Él era un ejecutor, desde hacía mucho tiempo bloqueaba en su mente el dolor y la ética, la prioridad era salir de allí con vida cueste lo que cueste, por eso trasformó sus manos en garras alrededor del tobillo y las clavó sin piedad en la carne. Vio como la sangre comenzaba a escurrirse por la pierna de la chica y al cabo de segundos obtuvo el resultado. Raven despertó con un grito audible hasta para él y se sacudió desesperada para liberase del dolor infligido, al abrir sus ojos se percató de que estaba de cabeza y que de su brazo se sostenía el enemigo. Hacia abajo la destrucción tomaba forma de agujero negro haciéndose más grande mientras más devoraba.

Era demasiado.

Y si bien la mente de la hechicera hacía un buen trabajo para digerir el caos que la rodeaba intentando encontrarle explicación a su situación, cuando volteó hacia arriba topándose con Chico bestia sosteniéndola desde el tobillo estuvo a punto de volver a perder la conciencia. No podía ser posible.

-¡Deshazte de él! –le ordenó su compañero desde arriba intentando ponerse de pie sin soltarla

A pesar de la incoherencia de su situación Raven entendió a la perfección, desde su posición agarrado de su mano estaba el enemigo en sus mismas condiciones, a punto de caer a la nada. El rostro de Slade estaba más cerca de lo que nunca había estado y la brillante máscara de metal reflejaba su rostro como un espejo.

-¡Ahora!

-¡No puedo! –contestó ella golpeando sin resultado con su mano libre el brazo del enmascarado para zafarse por completo.

-¡Busca la forma!

Raven temblaba, el suelo donde el mutante tenía clavada sus rodillas empezó a desmoronarse y una roca golpeó su cabeza sin querer cuando él pudo erguirse. No había tiempo que perder y ella tenía una deuda que saldar, no permitiría que por su culpa su compañero muriera una vez más.

Estiró su mano libre hasta que la punta de sus dedos alcanzaron el borde de la brillante máscara ante los ojos asombrados del villano, se adjudicó medio segundo para saborear la duda, tomó ese instante para ambos. Slade sonrió con malicia mirando divertido los ojos rojos arriba de él y antes de que Raven pudiera descubrir su rostro él se soltó.

El mutante cayó de espaldas arrastrándola consigo cuando el peso extra desapareció, y sin demora cargó su preciado objetivo sobre su hombro comenzando una carrera toda velocidad por los pasillos estrechos que lo habían guiado hasta allí y que ahora eran devorados detrás de ellos. La muerte pisándole los talones.

-Zona segura, zona segura -rogaba entre dientes cada vez que giraba en una esquina, saltaba uno que otro hueco del suelo o un chorro de agua helada los golpeaba. La muchacha en sus brazos lo asfixiaba sin intención aferrándose a la vida.

Cuando el concreto bajo sus pies desapareció y ya no hubo un arriba o un abajo, el viajero del tiempo se preparó para el duro aterrizaje. Era caída libre a partir de allí, con el impulso de la explosión a sus espaldas ahuecó su cuerpo para conservar en lo posible intacto el de Raven, saltó al abismo mientras todas las realidades colisionaban juntas.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¿Cuánto vale una vida? Una vida vale su equivalente, si quieres salvar a alguien debes estar listo para dar tu vida por ello. Ciertamente estaba escrito que dos de los cinco titanes no saldrían con vida de esa misión, Raven y Robin debían morir ese día. Ese era su destino. Pero el caos jugó su carta bajo la manga e hizo lo que mejor sabe, el tiempo se reinició muchas veces una y otra vez.

Raven saltó al vacío arrastrando a Slade consigo, permitiendo que Robin viviera. Un intercambio equivalente, vida por vida. Tres años después cuando Chico bestia obtuvo la gema del tiempo de manos de la princesa Tamaraniana quien ya no tenía nada que perder. Regresó e hizo el mismo sacrificio.

Le entregó su vida al destino a cambio de la de Raven. Regresó en el tiempo, se infiltro a la torre, desactivó las alarmas y accedió al cuarto de seguridad. Allí dormido bajo los efectos de la droga estaba un niño pequeño de color verde en pijamas. Se encontró consigo mismo, lo cargó con cuidado y salió de allí, sin que nadie más los viera.

Antes de que las bombas fueran detonadas entregó su pequeña e inconsciente versión de diecisiete años de edad a las fauces del destino. Una vida, por una vida. Slade y Chico bestia morirían a cambio de Robin y Raven. La única forma de enfrentar a la paradoja y salir ganando, un alto precio.

Cuando el polvo en el aire se disipó, quitó de encima los escombros sobre ellos y verificó que la adormilada joven estuviera ilesa de pies a cabeza, observando maravillado y algo incómodo el hecho de que su compañera fuera ahora más pequeña que él. Mientras tanto el radio que Raven había dejado en el auto "T" antes de sumergirse en los túneles brillaba titilante en su bolsillo derecho. Seguramente Cyborg rastrearía la señal y vendrían en su ayuda pronto. Él tenía muchos nuevos cortes en el cuerpo, poca sangre que desperdiciar y un par de dedos que con seguridad serian amputados. Además… el mutante era tres años mayor ahora, eso podría ser un problema, ya no quedaba rastros de aquel niño en pijamas y sus amigos no tardarían en notarlo.

Por otra parte su compañera luchaba por mantenerse despierta, pero su cuerpo la arrastraba a la inconciencia para menguar el dolor. Un tobillo y una costilla rotos, ni una sola gota de magia en su sistema, pero una vida de muchos años asegurada. Si llegara a conocer la verdad odiaría a Chico bestia por la decisión que había tomado, es por eso que él nunca le diría la verdad. Jamás la dejaría entrar en su mente, fingiría perder la memoria a partir de ahora, evadiría cada una de sus preguntas. Construiría grandes murallas, miles de candados que guarden y protejan el secreto que tampoco se me le era permitido olvidar. Esto nunca será contado.

-Perdí mi bota -murmuró Raven cuando logró distinguir las luces del auto que venía en su ayuda y escuchó a sus amigos gritando sus nombres. El mutante la cargó en su espalda y caminó en esa dirección, sintiendo la respiración de la joven en sus puntiagudas orejas.

-¿Has pensado tener hijos Chico bestia?

El susodicho detuvo su marcha.

-¿Hijos?-respondió- ¿te refieres a tener hijos conmigo?

-Claro que contigo –susurró Raven como si se tratara de lo más obvio en el mundo y lo repitió hasta quedar dormida, completamente a salvo.

Chico bestia recibió a sus amigos con un llanto nervioso lleno de risas ahogadas, pasándose la mano libre por el rostro desesperado por secar sus lágrimas. Los gritos histéricos de Robin, los abrazos de Starfire, la mirada sorprendida de Cyborg, el amanecer frente a sus ojos.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo destino, el inicio de nuevas cosas. El retorno.

-THE END -

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El fin, gracias por todo. Espero que el final haya estado a la altura y les haya gustado, como siempre mil, mil, miles de gracias por sus reviews y follows. Un gustazo escribir para ustedes, nos vemos en la próxima.

 **Connor Kurasay**


End file.
